Kageto: The Beginning of the Saiyan Supreme
by Kagetoworld
Summary: Kageto is a Saiyan warrior whom reformed after he lost a battle against his brother Vegeta. Expelled from Planet Plant, he goes on an adventure and changes the Dragon Ball Z history. His goal is to become stronger and he ended up working for Destiny because he changed his life. This is not a BardockxFasha love story. The main character is Kageto.
1. Part 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by me. This story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan Part 1

The Saiyan race is a warrior race that travels through space destroying planets for an evil emperor. The decision of getting a home planet has been made and the Saiyans plotted their course to Planet Plant. They arrived on Planet Plant and the native race there, The Tuffles, received them with open arms. The Saiyans and The Tuffles co-existed for years until a Saiyan named Vegeta changed the balance forever. Vegeta was the son of the Saiyan Leader and has a younger brother named Kageto. This story revolves around Kageto.

This story begins at Planet Plant before the Saiyans declared war to the Tuffles.

Kageto is flying to the Tuffle City. He can't wait to get to Dr. Raichi so he can teach him about their technology. It all started a few years ago when he was walking through the city and spotted an old man carrying a tall heavy box. He offered to help him and he followed him to the Laboratory.

"Wow, this place is huge. Is it here where you research all the technology we have today?"

"Yes," Raichi said, "I am the Head scientist and I am very busy. I thank you for the help, boy. You may leave."

"Can I stay a little longer? I didn't get to see the entire place." Kageto protested.

"I am afraid you can't, you see I am the only one allowed here and I don't like company when I'm working. By the way, you are a very weird boy. Normally boys of your age are very rude and all they care about is fighting. Why are you here helping me?"

"I am very interested in your work, Dr. Raichi," Kageto said, "I would like to know everything you know even if it means going against my father,"Kageto said in excitement.

"You are telling me that your father doesn't know you are here?" Raichi said in fear.

"No, in fact he wants me to keep training and become as strong as him. I think I am stronger than everybody else, but my dad does not see it and keeps pushing me. I know I am stronger than every one."

"Why do you prefer to know about science instead of getting stronger?"

"I am already as strong as I can be! There is no one who is stronger than me that I can fight so I can improve my fighting. On top of that, my brother does not want to fight me because he thinks I am weak."

"I'll tell you something, you leave now and I'll let you come back in a week to take some lessons. I don't kow everything and I don't wanna know. You just come here and I'll teach you. You are now my apprentice."

"Wow, that is so kind of you Dr. Raichi. I will do my best to help you in anything I can do."

Kageto is happily thinking of that first time while flying to Tuffle City. He doesn't know the events that will soon come to happen yet.

After a few hours of learning all the components of a spacepod and the basics of space travel, Kageto decided to call it a day. He was flying back home when he ran into his brother Vegeta.

"Kageto, my brother, I have to tell you something," Vegeta said before Kageto could say a word.

"What is it, Vegeta? I'm in a hurry." Kageto replied and was turning around to fly away.

"Father's dead. He was killed. Rumor has it that a Tuffle has killed him for no reason."

Kageto stopped dead in his tracks and looked Vegeta in the eyes.

"You are not lying to me? Do you really think I believe you?"

"You can believe whatever you want. I don't care about you and I don't care about my father. I am just heading to the city. If you want to go and see that old dead weakling that is your problem. And by the way, I am going to be the leader of our race. If you refuse, I welcome you to a battle at the coliseum to prove which one of us is stronger. The loser gets to leave the planet, so I recommend you to just leave the leadership over to me and don't go embarrass yourself and get kicked off the planet. At least this way you get to stay here. If you want to battle for the leadership, even though I doubt it, tell me later because I have a very important thing I must do."

With that he flew away into the distance and left Kageto thinking.

"This is the perfect opportunity to fight my brother. Now I can finally prove how strong I am and get the leadership over my people in one blow."

With that he flew back to his village to rest for the day.

The next morning he met with his brother and told him that he was going to fight him. Vegeta laughed at him and said: "There is no way you can defeat me since I am the strongest of our race and I am stronger than you. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"How do you know since you have never fought me before." Kageto replied aggressively.

"I just don't care about you, now get out of my face and remember to show up for your punishment tomorrow."

With that Vegeta flew away in the distance and left Kageto planning his strategy for the next day. He was planning to do the usual which is to just dodge every attack and wear his opponent out and then strike the final blow. A brilliant strategy.

The next day came and Kageto was getting warmed up to fight his brother Vegeta before he went to the coliseum. "I'm going to make an impression on those other Saiyans and then they will really know who I am."

After he finished he flew to the coliseum where it was totally filled with Tuffles and Saiyans. He saw the Tuffle King on the top watching and he saw his brother waiting for him in the middle of the arena wearing his usual white and red battle armor with cape. Kageto, who owns a silver and light blue battle armor, approached his brother and said: "Good luck, brother, because I am going to win."

"Hmph, only you fight with luck. I fight with pure skills and strength, something that you don't have. You are the one needing luck right now."

With that Vegeta turned around and stood a few feet away waiting for the sign of the Tuffle King to begin the fight.

"Everyone here today," announced the Tuffle King, "With this battle we will decide who will become the leader of all Saiyans. The battle will begin in 3... 2... 1... Now!

Vegeta stormed towards his brother. Kageto saw it coming and moved aside making Vegeta pass him and miss. Vegeta swiftly turned around and launched an energy blast. Keeping his arms in a cross in front of him Kageto blocked his blast.

Then Vegeta began rapidly shooting energy balls and was thinking: _"Oh look, he is so weak that the only thing he can do is dodge."_

Vegeta suddenly stopped and rushed at Kageto where he began hammering on him with punches.

Kageto, seeing every single punch before it reached him, dodged them all and ignored all openings in Vegeta's defense and kept focusing on his plan: to tire Vegeta out.

Vegeta, not knowing what his brother was thinking, kept trying to land his punches until he hit Kageto with an uppercut.

Kageto went flying but stopped in mid-air bracing himself for Vegeta's next attack. Vegeta flew up high and charged up his energy. While charginghe said: "Are you considering giving up yet? If you do, I will consider letting you stay and be my servant."

"The only thing I'm considering is kicking your ass then sending you away forever." Kageto replied holding his ground.

"Alright that's enough! I am sick and tired of your stubborness. I am going to scar that ridiculous face of yours so bad that no one will recognise it anymore. I will become our Leader. That's what my father wanted since he preferred me over you. I couldn't care less now that he's dead because it automatically makes me the Leader. I couldn't care less about you because you are a nuisance. Therefore I don't care if you die. I will put all my energy in this blast. Take it!"

**"GALICK GUN!"**

Kageto just stood there blocking himself waiting for the blast to come and trusting himself that his body can take it.

All he remembered was a flash of light and an intense heat trying to get into his body. But nothing happened. There was smoke everywhere and he couldn't see anything because the smoke was too thick.

Vegeta, floating not too far away, thought that the battle has finished. Just then the ground cleared up of smoke and he looked down and saw... nothing. His brother was not lying in a hole in the ground defeated by his blast. He quickly looked up and saw a shadow floating where the smoke was the thickest. The smoke finally lifted and he saw Kageto floating there in the exact same blocking position.

"WHAT?" Vegeta said in astonishment, "That is impossible! How did you survive that blast? I put every..."

Vegeta cut himself off so he wouldn't sound defeated and lose the admiring glances of his race watching him from within the crowd. That's why he said: "I am surprised! No one I know could survive a blast like that but I have to give you some credit."

Kageto who by now regained some control of his body replied: "I'm sorry but I thought you said that you used all your energy in that blast. Is that the extent of your power? Then that means you are as weak as everyone I fought. Besides don't act so high and mighty because I know you are faking it. I also know that at this moment you are exhausted. I didn't expect that blast to be that strong but it didn't make that much of a difference."

All of the sudden the Tuffle King stood up and said: "I declare Vegeta the winner. He has clearly shown his power and might in this battle while his opponent Kageto couldn't move a muscle. Kageto is now clearly defeated and is to leave this planet immediately. My judgement has been stated."

The Tuffle King having no idea what was said between the brothers has grown unpatient. When he thought that Kageto was defeated he decided to state his judgement. Little did he know that Kageto still had a lot of fight in him.

The Tuffle King was about to leave when Kageto said: "Excuse me, Your Mayesty, but I haven't finished yet. I have not made my move yet because I was waiting to tire my opponent out so I could strike."

"I am sorry, you are too late. My judgement has already been stated. You had to strike sooner."

"But I am stronger than him!"

And with that he instantly appeared behind Vegeta and struck him in the head.

"See, I told you I was stronger than him!"

The Tuffle King, seeing Vegeta get knocked out and Kageto questioning his judgement, considered that Kageto made an illegal attack and is to leave the planet forever.

"You have questioned my judgement and struck your opponent after the battle was declared over. You have acted illegally and therefore must leave the planet immediately! Begone within ten minutes or I shall send the Tuffle Royal Army to drag your lifeless body out of here and I think that there are some Saiyans here too who would want a piece of you."

With hardly any options left, Kageto flew away as fast as he could to the space port. When he arrived he programmed a route to Planet Kanassa into one of the space pod computers. Before he left, he erased all departure logs from the database so that no one will figure out his destination. This day will forever be carved in Kageto's memory. He will never forget the hatred he has for his brother."

He planned a journey to Kanassa because he heard rumors of aquiring psychic powers if you live there. What he didn't know was that the Kanassan are a closed civilization that do not appreciate outsiders. They consider all outsiders a threat and they have a higher power level than Kageto. They had the right to be scared because across the galaxy there roams the evil tyrant named Frieza.

Frieza and his forces terrorize civilizations by destroying all of the inhabitants to sell the planet for gold and technology for other civilizations. He also does it for himself. By owning the planets he owns the galaxy. He is considered as an emperor and he is the strongest in the universe.

As Kageto was well on his way, Vegeta regained his consciousness inside a healing capsule in a laboratory. The scientists became aware of his awakening and they drained the capsule so they could open it.

"Where is that bastard? I'm going to kill him!" Vegeta screamed to no one in particular.

"Calm down, we have to check your condition and vitals,"said one of the scientists, "We need to stabilize any abnormalities."

That last sentence was unheard by Vegeta since he already stormed out the door and heading to the palace. "Your Majesty, Vegeta is here to see you," said the palace guard.

"Send him in"

"Where is he? Where is that bastard? I will find him and I will kill him!" Vegeta screamed in anger.

"You will not find him anywhere," said the Tuffle King. "He has already left the planet. His destination is unknown for he erased recent departure logs before he left."

"Then send scouts with their radars to track his space pod down. I need to find him and finish hin off!"

"He is well on his way. You have been unconscious for five hours. He is well out of reach by now. And by the way, you must stop flinging your weakness everywhere around you. You must stand up and act like a leader instead of getting your head smashed in by your younger brother. Your people are beginning to doubt in your greatness. You must show them your might and erase all the doubt of anyone who dares question you. You must rule your people with iron fists and stop crying around like a baby and declaring your revenge. Now get out there and show your people who you really are."

With that Vegeta left the palace and swore revenge on his brother and the Tuffle King and said: "I will kill them both someday."

Meanwhile Kageto was a few hours away from his destination. Little did he know that the previous events have changed his life and the future forever.

"I need to continue training," Kageto thought, "I need to be stronger, stronger than anyone who dares to challange me. I need to become the strongest in the universe."

Thinking about his new goal in life, Kageto fell asleep only to be awakened a few hours later by a "beep" of the navigation system indicating his arrival on Planet Kanassa and to prepare landing. Stepping out of the pod Kageto was confronted by a group of Kanassan soldiers who had him surrounded.

"What is your business here?" the leader of the group asked, "Were you sent by Frieza to destroy us? Everybody keep your guard up for we don't know how powerful he is. If he is sent by Frieza alone, then he must be very strong if he plans to annihilate us."

"I do not know who this Frieza is of whom you are talking about," Kageto said calmly, "I do not mean anybody harm. I am in desperate need of recovery and I need somewhere to stay. I want to speak to your leader."

Seeing the innocence radiating from Kageto and some confusion as of why he is not able to use his psychic powers upon him, he decided to fulfill his request.

"You will be brought forth to our leader," said the commander, "Please follow me."

"But commander, shouldn't we restrain him first? He could attack us and most importantly he could attack our King!" a soldier protested.

"You are following MY orders. Now, follow us to the palace."

They silently moved to the palace where they appeared in front of the King of Kanassa.

END OF PART 1

Please review if you like this story. There is a whole lot more to come. The action hasn't begun yet. This is just a prologue. All characters mentioned are yet to come after a few chapters. The story is virtually finished but has to be written on paper. This is the revised version of this chapter. By now, the new Kageto series have already been posted. It's the sequel to this story. It can't be called the 'Beginning' forever. Enjoy the next revised versions yet to come.


	2. Part 2: The Revelation

**Chapter 2: **

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Part 1: The commander escorted Kageto to the King of Kanassa. Meanwhile he was thinking: "If the King is not able to read his mind, then he might be the One..."

**Part 2: The Reve****lation**

They appeared in front of the King of Kanassa. The commander spoke: "We have brought forth the outsider who landed on our planet. We do not know his intentions."

The King stared at Kageto for a while and then spoke: "Who are you and what is your business on our peaceful planet?"

Kageto then replied: "I don't mean to be rude but aren't you supposed to know that already?"

"Don't you dare fool with our king or we will execute you!" the commander said hiding the fact that he can't read his mind.

"Stand down, Kotar, he has the right to know but first answer my questions, stranger." the King said calmly.

"Well then, I am Kageto and I am a Saiyan warrior. I came here because I heard a rumor about your psychic abilities and I am interested in acquiring them in exchange for a favor I have in mind. I am not like my kind and I have no means in hurting you because I am not that way anymore. I have an extent knowledge in technology and I will be able to help you in any problems you are facing. You said you needed to tell me something. What is it that you were going to tell me?"

"What you should know is a prophecy that has been passed down for a few generations." the King said, "We are not able to read your mind nor we have seen you appear in our future. Your arrival was a complete surprise to us. Once I realized that you are not affected by our powers I suddenly remembered the prophecy that has been going around our civilization for centuries. We dedicated our lives to be on the watch for every unpredicted arrival of an outsider and to confirm that he would be the One out of our prophecy."

"What is this prophecy you keep talking about?

"It has been foretold that a warrior with a tail and whose evil heart turned good will be the next Supreme of his kind. It has also been foretold that he would turn the entire Order of Supremes into what it should be; a safeguard of the universe.. That warrior will be unaffected by our powers and will bring peace to our civilization. I believe that you, Kageto, will become the Saiyan Supreme. I can see on your face that you don't have any idea who the Supremes are. A Supreme is an ascended warrior of every race with the task to watch over and protect his kind. Every race has it's own Supreme.

Every 500 years the Supremes have the option to either go for another 500 years or point out a replacement worthy to handle the power so that the can have a well deserved rest in the Afterlife. At a certain time of your life you will be approached by the current Saiyan Supreme and you will recieve the title of Saiyan Supreme."

"I will become the Supreme of Saiyans?"

"Yes, but not only that. There is also another prophecy that I think is connected to you. I have not told anyone, not even you Korat, my trusted commander. This prophecy goes deeper and defines the person that you are and will be. I first heard this prophecy 20 years ago. A simple peasant approached me and said he had urgent news for me. He said he had a vision about a warrior whose bond with Time and Fate has been broken by an unexpected event unexpected even to Destiny himself.

You must know that every living being is connected to Time, Space and Destiny or Fate. It was predicted that your bond with Time and Fate have been broken and that you are living outside of Time. We are a civilization who use that connection to see the future and read others mind. I do not know if your bond with Space has been damaged but you are most likely the One present in both prophecies.

Also because your bond with Destiny has been broken, you will be the one who maintains the balance between Time and Fate. You will become the Fate Protector. You will be able to see the future and read others minds. You will be the only one who knows Destiny's plans. It will be your duty to create the best possible future for everyone in other words you will become Destiny himself. As for your powers, I believe we were destined to bestow them upon you. You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you want. We will transfer our powers to you. I think this has been our Destiny from the beginnning. My trusted commander Kotar will take you to the peasant I have told you about. Ever since that day he has been researching the Supremes and can tell you more than I."

Kageto just stood there absorbing everything. He was deep in thought and was not aware of his surroundings. He suddenly heard a voice next to him.

"Kageto, can you hear me?"

Kageto realized that he was walking and that they were some distance away from the palace.

"It seems you have regained your consciousness," Kotar said to Kageto, "You have been deep in thought with no way of reaching you. I am not able to read your mind. The King has instructed me to be your guide and take you to Thorak, the one who has witnessed the second prophecy."

It was then that Kageto felt a very sharp pain on the back of his neck that almost fully paralyzed him for a second. He almost fell when Kotar caught him at the last moment.

"While you were deep in your thoughts back at the palacethe King told me this was the perfect moment for transferring our powers onto you. It's not very far but we must get you to rest as fast as possible."

Kageto's head was pulsing and and his body suddenly went stiff and he blacked out.

Meanwhile on Planet Plant...

"Did you call for me, sir?"

"Yes, Nappa, I have important news for you. You are now the general of the Saiyan Army that we will raise as of tomorrow. I have chosen you out of all other options for you are the one I can rely on. We are declaring war to the Tuffles. We are tired of working as slaves for them. They have treated our race like a pet that they can control. We live in villages in the desert while they live in cities. We are sick and tired of this treatment. We Saiyans are a proud race of strong fighters. We do not tolerate this. We will go on an all-out war against those racists. Gather every Saiyan and recruit them for our army. We will fight to the death. Make sure you also send a message to the Tuffle King declaring war. I swear that they will become extinct. By the way, I will now be adressed as Vegeta: King of All Saiyans. Bow down to your King and follow your orders!

"Yes, sir, I mean Your Higness." Nappa replied as he hurried to spread the news.

"WHAT?" the Tuffle King exclamated in anger. "How dare they declare war to US, those who took them in and gave then a home. And they are leaded by that bastard Vegeta. Prepare for War! Give everyone weapons including children. We will exterminate those ungrateful low lives.

"Y-y-yes, Your Majesty, right away sir." the servant replied as he hurried to fulfill his duty.

The next day on Planet Kanassa...

Kageto woke up on a soft comfortable surface in an unfamiliar room. Just as he sat upright an old Kanassan walked in carrying a tray of food.

"You have awakened. My name is Thorak and you are currently in my home. Please help yourself while I inform you more about the Supremes."

"My head feels like it has been spun around a million times."

"That is understandable since you have experienced a transfer and your mind is still adjusting to it's now unlocked abilities, but no matter, you don't have to use all of your mind to listen to this story.

Long ago this universe along with it's dimensions was created by the Creator. He created everything to the last race and species. He also created a cluster of dimensions that goes by different names like the Other World or the Afterlife where all the living will go when they die. He created a system to rule over the universe. The lowest is the one that works at the check-in station who decides who goes to hell or heaven. Above him come the kings of the galaxy: The Kais. There are five in total. Four of them represent the four galaxies that form this universe and the fifth is their leader the Grand Kai. Above the Kais come the Supreme Kais again divided by the galaxies and their leader.

Not quite above the Supreme Kais but also not quite below come the Supremes of every race. They are apart from the Kais and have their Sanctuary in a parallel dimension to this one so they can keep an eye on their race. Their dimension is said to be a huge round circle made of thrones for every Supreme with in front of them a window through dimensions that can be adjusted to watch their corresponding race. It is also said but not quite certain that the Creator also lives in that dimension further away in his own has also been said that even the Creator has a Fate and that Destiny has created the Creator. Everything is connected to Time, Space and Fate. Even the Supremes have their own fate. You on the other hand are not connected to Time and Fate, because you willingly turned your life around after an unexpected event. Also when you recieved our powers, your body reconnected to Time and Fate in a special way. You can recieve thoughts from other but others can't recieve yours if you don't approve.

You are now also reconnected to Fate but instead of having a destiny you know the destiny of everybody else and it is your choice to help them live according to Destiny's plan or not.

All the Supremes are immortal by choice meaning that they can live forever until they choose to die. They will be rewarded in the Afterlife for their job. That is the reason why the Supremes keep changing every term. They are cursed with Eternal Life and an eternal job, not like they have anything to do anyway. You are very special, Kageto. You are made to be a guardian. You are made to be Supreme. You will be the strongest being in the universe.

Each Supreme recieve a tremendous amount of energy at the start of their term making them stronger. They also recieve an energy source made by their own energy in the form of a star in space. Not every star belong to a Supreme. They can do what they please with their energy source. It is made of their own energy so they can absorb some when they run low. Think of it as a massive energy ball. They can control it and move it around to wherever they want it to go. The can even destroy a planet by making it clash in one. They possess the ultimate weapon but for protection use only. They hardly ever use it because thay are a lazy group of useless super powered nutcases gone crazy who just keep staring at the nothingness of their dimensional windows until their term end.

If there was a war in their race or between races they just sit there doing absolutely nothing. In my vision long ago it has shown that you will do something about it. You must fix the balance between superiors. You have to give them a destiny. Your bond with Fate is unique. You are in control of your own life. You are the only one in the entire universe and history who has aquired free will. Use it wisely and it will show you the way."

Speaking of wars...

"Nappa, prepare the army to invade Tuffle City. When I give the command we will all attack!"

Vegeta declared war to the Tuffles and was preparing to exterminate each and everyone of them for his own selfish reasons. Meanwhile the Tuffles were not just standing like sitting ducks.

"Secure the City!" The Tuffle King ordered, "Surround the palace and make sure none of those cursed monkeys reach it! This is the fight for our lives. Don't show any mercy to those accursed creatures!"

Back at Planet Kanassa Thorak was guiding Kageto in the process of using his psychic powers.

"First we will start with mind reading. Our brains are an important part of the nerve system. It sends small electrical signals to body parts through the nerves. That way it can control your body.

Thoughts are made of the same electric signals. Your mind is now super sensitive that it can detect those small electrical surges that are used to transport information from the brain and back.

With your mind you can tap into other nerve systems apart from your own. You focus in the direction of the one whose mind you want to read and you pick up the elelctrical signals that it transmits. You send it to your own mind and it translates the signals into thoughts. Of course you can improve the signal by getting closer or by touching him or her. Now it is up to you to try it out."

"I have a question," Kageto said to Thorak, "How will I know what I must do if I don't have a destiny? What will lead me to the life I am bound to live now?"

"You have a few choices. One is to guide the lives of others to the right path. Another is to extend your knowledge of the universe by traveling to other planets. You can also go back to your race to protect it like a Supreme should. Or you can try and extinguish the evil in the universe. You will be immortal so you can choose more than one. These are only a few options. The rest is for you to decide."

"I choose to do everything and more. I will also protect the entire universe like the other Supremes are meant to do. I will set the example and I will fight. I will also get stronger and I will stay here to protect your people for you have treated me with kindness and shown me the way. I will leave someday to continue my journey but until that unexpected day, I will stay here to fight everyone who threatens the inhabitants of Kanassa."

"I honor your desicion but right now the universe is in danger of this evil landlord named Frieza. You must find a way to end his life. If you believe in yourself then you can achieve anything. What will be the greatest achievement you will ever do is if you can somehow achieve The Book of Destiny or The Book of Fate and rewrite Frieza's fate so you won't have to even lift a finger to kill him. I believe it is possible for you to figure all of this out eventually."

"I will follow your advice but we must continue our training. You must teach me to see the future."

"Very well, as you can already guess, you must reconnect to Time and access the future. You have a choice to see your future or that of someone else. You can use it as a window to watch anywhere you want at anytime you want. Trust yourself and your newfound skills and you will be able to master them both. We are going to walk through the city and read the minds of others. You must tell me exactly what they are thinking and what their futures are. That is part of your training."

Kageto has been training for three days before he has mastered both skills. Thorak said that he was the first to adjust fast enough and master the skills in such short time.

The war at Planet Plant has been going out for a few months until a rare event happened: There was a full moon...

Thousands of Saiyans transformed into their uncontrolled Great Ape forms bringing destruction to all the Tuffles.

"Your Majesty, quick, you must go to the laboratory. You are needed in completing our only hope and weapon against the Saiyans." the servant to the Tuffle King called out.

They hurried to the laboratory where Dr. Raichi was creating an organic life form with a collection of cells and DNA of every Tuffle on the planet. He ultimately needed to add the Tuffle King's DNA so that it can take the King's personality when it is completed.

"Your Higness, this process is going to transfer your DNA and your memories inside the parasitic creature I have created. This is a pool of every Tuffle energy on the planet and it will make him very strong. You have the choice of transfer only your DNA or to transfer your DNA and all of your energy. In this last option your life energy will also be absorbed. Which option do you choose?"

"I will do everything in my power for the extinction of the Saiyans. I will take the second choice."

"Very well, please lay on this table, Your Majesty as my assistant will begin the transfer."

With that Dr. Raichi hurried out the room to work on the highly classified weapon he has designed called Hatchyack. It is a machine that feeds on the power of hate for the Saiyans that flow through every Tuffle. When a Tuffle dies, his spirit along with his hate is absorbed by the machine and a body is created for the spirits made of a regenerative material. Those spirits are called Ghost Warriors. Raichi was setting up the last configurations and was preparing to lift off with the machine and escape from the planet when a Great Ape blew a hole in the wall. Raichi was paralyzed by fear and was moments away from launching the ship and stepping in when the Great Ape kicked him and he ended up crashing on the control panel on the side of the ship. He was massively bleeding and was seconds away from dying. The impact on the control panel caused the machine to countdown for take-off. Just as Raichi took his last breath the ship took off and dragged the lifeless body of Dr. Raichi to with him because his clothing was stuck on the control panel. The ship ascended and left the orbit of Planet Plant. Meanwhile his assistant was desperate and he stored the creature in an airlocked spacepod and prayed that their research wasn't in vain and that they will be avenged. With that the spacepod ascended to space and along with Hatchyack were the only two spacecrafts that left Planet Plant that night. Both of them carrying the Revenge of the Tuffles.

End of Part 2

I hope you people have enjoyed this part. This part has way more explaining than the last one. I wanted to let all of you know exactly how it fits in the original DBZ story and excite all of you with the inside info I made up as in how the war of Planet Plant developed and what exactly happened in addition to evolving my own character: Kageto. There are going to be minor and major changes in DBZ history. If you are a fan like I am you would know the entire history and compare it to mine. Of course it would be like 80% the same but have fun figuring it out and following my character :).

This is the revised version of this chapter. Later revised chapters will be posted. Meanwhile, enjoy Kageto and the Fate Protectors. I believed I mentioned him as being THE Fate Protector in this chapter. It WAS Destiny Warrior in the unrevised version but before I came up with this name for the new series, I wanted to call it Kageto... and the Destiny Warriors. It didn't fit the title label. I needed ONE more character to finish the title.


	3. Part 3: The Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 2: I revealed what happened on Planet Plant and how the war began and ended. Also a sneak peek of two weapons created against the Saiyans by the Tuffles but you probably already knew that. This is Part 3. By the way: All thoughts of characters will be written in _Italics_.

**Part 3: The Connection**

Planet Kanassa

Kageto woke up suddenly because he had a terrible dream. He dreamt that Dr. Raichi had been killed by a Great Ape and that the Planet has been taken over by his brother Vegeta. He thinks it was just a nightmare and goes outside.

_"What if it wasn't a dream? Is my brother really that stupid to take over Planet Plant even after all the kindness they have shown our race? Our races have lived together for years. We have always been guests on their planet but they wanted us to think of it as our home too. Why am I not thinking that they were just out of control? Why do I get the feeling that they crushed them out of their own will? What if this was real? Only time will tell. I will keep a close eye on them to see what happens."_

Thorak stepped outside to see what was going on. He has been watching Kageto think for some time now. How much he wished to get through to his mind.

"What's wrong Kageto? What is bothering you?"

"I think my race exterminated the Tuffles. It looks like Vegeta's doing. I am not sure but I will continue to train myself before I leave. I have to get stronger."

With that Kageto flew away into the distance at super speed. He went to the mountains where he has trained himself for the past months.

_"I must try and see the future of the Saiyans from here. I need to see what to expect once I return."_

Kageto connected to Time and he saw the future of the Saiyans...

"Well, you wish to join me and my crew?" said the mysterious cloaked figure.

"Yes, lord Frieza, we want to work for you in exchange for pay." said Vegeta, "We will take over the planets for you and in return we get paid. My queen and I speak for the Saiyan race when we tell you we are honored to be working for you and that Planet Vegeta will be at your disposal."

"Very well, you and your people start tomorrow," said Frieza, "Zarbon, you take care of the missions. Vegeta, you need a building for the operations and a board to put the available missions that would be linked to you. Also you need a children section where you measure the power level of the children and send them to weak planets to exterminate the inhabitants. Oh and Vegeta, don't disappoint me."

"No, lord Frieza, I won't"

The vision faded away and Kageto was shocked at what he saw. Apparently Vegeta did take over Planet Plant. He also crowned himself King and renamed the planet after himself, not to mention that he would probably get a son that would turn out just like him. Things seem to become worse than he thought. Kageto turned furious and started to make plans. He decided to join Frieza and work for him undercover. He would be like one in a million and would't be spotted instantly. He would plan to destroy Frieza after he measured his power level. If he was too strong he would have to figure out another way of kill to him. He flew back to the city and went straight to the palace. He burst in the doors and reached the throne room to speak to the King.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit, Kageto?"

"Your Majesty, I must return for I have business I must take care of. I highly appreciate your hospitality but now I must leave the planet. I know I have protected you from some of Frieza's men but you shouldn't worry. Planet Kanassa should be on their tough mission list. My time here was delightful but I cannot stay here forever. May you please tell me the location of my ship so I may leave?"

"Even without my powers having an effect on you I knew this day would come. I have ordered to keep your ship in perfect condition. Your ship is currently in the left wing of the palace. We will move it outside for your departure. I wish you a safe journey."

"Thank you, Your Higness."

Kageto walked outside and the King told his servant that it was time. The servant understood and he went to execute his orders and prepare the ship for Kageto. The King stayed behind and thought: "I see a dark future ahead for our race Kageto. I wish you would have stayed but who am I to stop you? You were not supposed to be here at all. You are outside of Time and don't ever forget that.

Thinking about it Kageto decided to use his powers to discover two things. First he rechecked his future to see if it was a good idea to join Frieza before Vegeta does. It seemed like he would be questioned by a lot of Saiyans so he moved his departure to two days later. Secondly he checked the future of the Kanassans. He saw a group of Saiyans land on the planet. All of them transformed into Great Ape for it was full moon. All the Kanassans got slaughtered. None of then survived but wait... That's Kotar! After the Saiyans turned normal Kotar appeared from underneath a pile of rocks. He rushed forward and suddenly appeared behind one of them and struck him in the neck. Apparently he is the leader of the crew. Oh no, they hit Kotar with an energy blast! He seems okay but he's talking to the leader. He says:"Bardock, the one who seeks the power of Frieza will never have it. But I have given it to you as a gift. Now you have the power too. Now you are able to see."

"See what?"Bardock replied.

"The horror of your end, just like we had too."

And with that Kotar started laughing only to be blown up by one of the guys from Bardock's crew.

Kageto came back to reality and was shocked to see what happened._ "I know I can't stay here but I also know I can't prevent this from happening because they were destined to die by the hands of those Saiyans. I must wait two days to leave for Planet Vegeta so I can catch up to Frieza after he made the deal with Vegeta."_

Kageto thought for a moment and decided to tell the King he was extending his stay for two days. He also asked him for some iron and copper plates and a few scrap parts. Kageto decided he was going to enhance his spacepod. He was going to reprogram it so that other ships can't detect it. He has also spent most of his time giving his ship a new operating system with voice recognition which he and Dr. Raichi were previously working on. He succesfully installed the operating system a few hours before his time was over. In those few hours he worked on a remote device that reads power levels apart from controlling other devices. He originally made it to control his ship but he added newer features. It can also disturb the performance of other devices. He calls it a Hunter.

The time has come for Kageto to leave and all the Kanassans stood by to see his departure. He waved them all while the hatch was closing and the spacepod ascended and sped out of the Kanassan orbit. Kageto had a three hour journey in front of him.

While he was on his journey to Planet Vegeta Kageto fell in a deep sleep. He saw a white light and felt his body beginning to vibrate violently. He woke up on the floor of a dark Blue place. He looked down and he saw neverending blueness. He stood up and looked around and he saw that the was standing in a huge circle and everywhere he looked there were different representatives of every race staring at him.

"Where am I?"

"You are currently in the Supreme Circle." said a booming voice. "You have been chosen as the replacement of the current protector and representative of your race. Do you accept this great responsibility that has been given to you?

"Yes, yes I do."

"The replacement has been succesfully executed. You will now recieve the title and all the benefits of being the Supreme Saiyan."

A bright light shone in the middle of the circle where Kageto was standing. He felt his body being flowed with energy. He felt himself getting stronger and stronger. Then he caught a glimpse of a strange figure being surrounded by light and someone who looked like a Saiyan standing next to him. It seemed like they were vibrating and they slowly faded into disappearance. Kageto suddenly began to vibrate too and he lost his consciousness. He woke up much later when his computer alerted him of his arrival on Planet Vegeta. He braced himself for the landing and two minutes later he landed on to a landing pad. He was welcomed by what seemed like an individual from another race.

"Hmm, Frieza must have planted some of his men on the planet." Kageto thought.

Kageto was heading to the tower of the facility when he remembered what happened when he was asleep. It all seemed so vivid and real. Could he really be the Saiyan Supreme or was that just a vision? Just when he wondered if he did recieve his title, his body started vibrating violently again. This time he appeared in front of a throne inside a big circle. He looked around and remembered the place and confirmed his suspicions. He suddenly shouted: "Can I speak to the Kanassan Supreme, please?"

He felt his body being pulled forward and he hovered to the correct chair. He saw that it was empty and just when he wondered if he was at the correct spot, a figure, blurred at first, appeared in front of the chair slowly becoming clearer. When he finished appearing Kageto stared at him with astonishment. In front of him appeared...

"Thorak!" Kageto exclaimed. "You are the Kanassan Supreme?"

"Yes, Kageto, how else do you think I know everything about the Supremes? I have been the Kanassan Supreme for 300 years but I'm afraid I have to stay here forever because in a few weeks there would not be a Kanassa anymore. All my replacement options would be dead. I have to stay and keep representing the Kanassan race even though it is extinct. I have taught you some things of being Supreme. Follow my advice and don't turn into these couch potatoes."

"I will honor your knowledge, Thorak."

"Oh and don't forget you can come here whenever you want. Just think about coming here and your body will be sent to this place."

"Thanks, Thorak, you have been a great help. I will not let you down."

Kageto thought about going back and he suddenly stood in the hall on the exact same spot he disappeared. He decided to go and collect information of this Bardock who will annihilate the Kanassans. He went to the recovery chambers where the Saiyans go to recover after their battle in healing pods. He went to speak to the available scientist in the room.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you something?"

The old bearded scientist turned around and said: "Sure, what can I help you with, youngster?"

"Do you know a warrior named Bardock?"

"Yes, he came here yesterday to heal after a battle. His reproducing partner is expecting his son. May I ask who is asking for him?"

"No, you never heard this conversation."

Kageto turned to leave the room when the scientist said: "You know something? You look like a strong warrior not afraid of anything. You even look stronger than our King. I think I know who you are."

Kageto swiftly turned around and appeared behind the scientist and hissed: "How do you know me?"

"If you hadn't noticed, you haven't changed that much. You've changed just enough to be able to blend in and be irrecognizable to the rest but still you should know that you are wearing your own colors. You should change your armor before someone recognizes you or worse, your brother. Don't worry, I've got a few for you to choose from."

Kageto let himself be led by the scientist. He chose a neutral pair of simple white and light yellow segments on the shoulderstraps and abdomen. He wore a normal blue bodysuit and chose a pair of red arm and legbands along with the corresponding white shoes with the pointy end light yellow.

"Now you look just like any other soldier walking around here, Kageto."

"I thank you for your assistance. May I have your name?"

_"_My name is Planthor. I am in charge of the healing process and the infant care along with my partner Molukka. I know every injured soldier that has ever come to this room for healing and every child that has been born because I name them. I guess that means I know everyone."

"I greet you, Planthor and again I thank you for helping me. I am afraid I must go and blend in now. I must wait for a specific moment. Meanwhile I will follow missions like any other Saiyan while I wait for that time to come."

Kageto left the room and Planthor thought:_ "He might be the only Saiyan around here who has kindness in his heart. He must be struggling if he wants to blend in and take missions because he doesn't look like the type that would kill innocent creatures. I remember when he fought his brother in a duel. His goal was not to defeat his brother with power but with defense. He wore that good for nothing useless betrayer down to strike his final blow later. I hope he has become a better Saiyan."_

Kageto walked to the other tower wher the training area was. There they were testing the Saiyans to deal them in their rightful categories: low class, middle class and elite.

"Next warrior step into the training area." Nappa said. "Release the Saibamen."

The Saiyan managed to defeat three of the five Saibamen. He was clearly struggling to win and manged to kill the fourth but was knocked down by the fifth. He stood back up and blasted the Saibamen with what seemed like his full power and he vaporized him. He was trying to catch his breath when Nappa's voice sounded through the inside speakers.

"Step back out for evaluation."

The Saiyan slowly paced back out of the training area when Nappa approached him.

"You are a low class warrior now leave."

"But I killed them all! How could I have scored this low?"

"Listen to yourself! You can't be panting already for only five of these weaklings. If we would have given you more to fight you would have given up anyway. To be an elite you must defeat them way faster than you did. Get out of my face!"

With that the Saiyan walked away looking defeated.

"Who is next?"

"I will give it a shot." said Kageto.

"Step into the training area."

Kageto stepped inside and waited for the Saibamen to appear.

"Release the Saibamen."

The Saibamen were growing out of the ground and they shrieked.

"Only five Saibamen? Who do you think I am, that weakling you just sent away? Give me more."

"Very well, add five Saibamen."

Five more Saibamen appeared and Kageto stood there watching full of pride. One moment he was standing there and the next he decapitated three Saibamen with one move. Then he kicked all of the Saibamen in a corner in a matter of seconds. He finished them off by turning around and pointing his hand backwards and fired. All of them got vaporized.

"It seems like we have an elite on our hands. Congratulations."

"Hmph."

Kageto left the room and went to take a walk outside. He was planning to go to the ruins of a castle where he always hung around before he was banned from Planet Plant when he saw a familiar face. Bardock was just walking in the main building. Kageto turned around and followed him. Bardock was walking towards the healing room. He went in and Kageto stayed outside to listen.

"You called for me, Planthor?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, I just delivered your son and I wanted to ask you if you wanted a specific name for him."

"Is that why you called me? They just put me in charge of a team and I was heading to the break room to choose a few team members. Is this all you called me for? Call him whatever you like. I have to get going."

Bardock rushed out the room past Kageto who was casually standing outside next to the door. As Bardock walked away Kageto entered to talk to Planthor.

"I see that Bardock has a son now." Kageto said to Planthor which caused him to startle.

"Oh, it's you, Kageto."

"You should really think before you speak out my name just like that. If others hear I am here they would pass it onto my brother and the entire future will change it's course."

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about it. It's just that Bardock has changed since he was put in charge of a low-class warrior team. He doesn't treat me with that much respect anymore but I still like him. I understand him when no one does. But what did you mean with the future changing course?"

"You see, while I was away all this time I have acquired some psychic powers. I am able to see the future and read the minds of others. I am trying to keep the future as it is because it's the best possible future. I musn't do anything to change it or other important events may never occur. To give you an example of my powers I will tell you this. This baby is going to be called Raditz and he's going to be a low-class warrior."

"That is amazing! Where did you get those abilities?"

"If I tell you it will change the future. I didn't tell you all about me and I am not going to either. I must leave now. Can you keep me informed?"

"You know I will."

Kageto then left the building and flew to the ruins. He always liked to go there when he wanted to think. This time he went inside to do some exploration. He entered what seemed to be a giant hall with a big statue in the middle.

"_That statue looks familiar. Who does it remind me of? I know I have seen it before but now it looks like someone I know. But it is not possible because this is the statue of the Legendary Super Saiyan. I must remember that face and that headband. Maybe I would recognize his descendant."_

Kageto stayed a little bit more just to think about his life. Then he flew back to the city at super speed. He stopped at the main building and entered the break room where it was full of Saiyans. He took a seat at the far end and ordered a drink.

"Haven't I seen you before?" a female voice came from behind him.

"I don't think so,"Kageto replied.

"I've seen you walking around. I remember beacause you look so cute."

Kageto turned around to face whoever was talking to him. He saw a female Saiyan with a pink, yellow and white armor. She had a shoulderflap on only one shoulder.

"And who are you?" Kageto said to the woman.

"My name is Fasha and I am a Saiyan warrior. I am now part of a team of fighters. I am so excited about it that I came here to celebrate and that's how I found you."

"Can't you find someone else to party with? I am kind of busy."

"Busy doing what? You are just sitting here doing nothing and staring in front of you. Why don't you come and have some fun before I leave for my first mission?"

"Can I ask you something first? Who actually picked you in their team?"

"Some cute guy named Bardock. I hear he's quite the rogue."

"So you actually came here and asked me, a total stranger, to have fun with you?"

"Now that you mention it, it does sound weird. I didn't get your name though."

"No, you didn't."

"So aren't you gonna tell me?" Fasha said inpatiently.

"I'm thinking about it."

Kageto stood up and walked to the door and Fasha followed him.

"Hey, why are you just leaving me like that?"

"I have more important things to do than spending time with you drinking and celebrating."

"You are the first Saiyan that rejects an offer like that. What is happening in that brilliant mind of yours?"

"If I would tell you, would you leave me alone?"

"Yes, I will. Oh, and you also have to tell me your name."

"You are very persistent, aren't you? Well in that case, my name is um... Raditz."

"I can see right through you. I know you are lying. Why are you so mysterious?"

"If you keep asking me questions I will keep being more mysterious."

"Well then, since you are not answering any of my questions, I guess I'm leaving."

Fasha passed in front of Kageto and entered the hall and made her way towards the hangar where she would go on her first mission. Kageto stayed behind and saw Fasha disappear in the distance. He then walked to the landing area to locate his ship.

_"I know I am mean sometimes but I can't blow my cover. I have to figure out a way to endure all of this and prevent changing the future."_

Kageto spotted his ship and entered it to fly it into the hangar when he saw five spacepods take off. He guessed it was Bardock and his team and he put all his focus in finding a spot for landing. After he landed he went to the mission board to choose a mission. He suddenly noticed there was a mission available for Planet Kanassa. He panicked and took on the mission for he had a plan. He rushed to the hangar and entered his ship. He gave the computer the command to set a course to Kanassa. His ship took off and meanwhile Kageto was thinking about Fasha. She certainly made an impact on Kageto. Unlucky for him he can't change the future because it would mess up Fate's plan. Fate or Destiny is THE best possible future and cannot be tampered with.

_"I need to see the future. I need to know what is going to happen. Why is this Bardock so important? I can kill him if I want to and prevent the destruction of Kanassa but why do I feel there is more to him than meets the eye? Why can't I just go and kill my brother or Frieza? I feel there is something inside of me telling me to leave it all behind me. I feel a sense of judgement telling me to just go with the flow. I need to figure out more. I need to know what is expected of me."_

Kageto peered into the future and he saw the image of Bardock. He saw a baby that looks just like him. He saw the name of the child written on the pod. His name is Kakarot and apparently he is Bardock's son. He then saw the rest of Bardock's team killed by Dodoria's men. Bardock arrived moments later and killed them all but only to be blasted by Dodoria's beam. He survived and flew back to Planet Vegeta. The next set of images was of Bardock rushing towards Frieza's ship while yelling his name. Frieza came out to face Bardock and moments later Bardock launched an energy ball at him. Frieza charged up his Death Ball attack and the little energy ball faded inside of the Death Ball. The next moment Bardock was inside the Death Ball while it was falling towards Planet Vegeta. His final word was 'Kakarot' and as he fell with the Death Ball Kageto felt an excruciating pain that was spreading through his head. He grabbed his head and screamed in agony. It was like his head was being shattered in pieces. After a minute the pain stopped and he was breathing heavily.

_"Why did that just happen? Why can't I see what happens next? I need more answers. I will try to find out more about Kakarot"_

Kageto focused on the baby Kakarot and proceded to see his future. He saw how he escaped the planet before Frieza arrived. The ship landed on a distant planet where a man found him. This image faded and another came in view. Here the baby had grown a little and he was not the average Saiyan. He was not wild and he behaved like a good child. That was weird since all Saiyans were born with the skills of destruction. They were not nice at all. But this child was special.

What has happened to him? In the next image Kageto saw an older Kakarot meeting a girl and moments later he showed her a strange orange sphere with four stars in them. This image faded as well and was replaced by another. Here he saw seven of those strange spheres and each having their own number of stars inside. He saw a huge beast rise out of them and asking them for a wish.

The image faded again and was replaced with an image of an old alien. He recognised him as a Namekian and saw him standing with a cane in his hand. Again the image changed and he saw a much older Kakarot fighting a younger Namekian at what looks like an arena. Kageto then heard parts of a conversation:

"Why don't you kill him? You can revive me with the Dragon Balls," said the old Namekian.

"I know what you are trying to do. I know that there would be no Dragon Balls after you die and that they will turn to stone," said Kakarot.

The image faded and he saw the entire history of Kakarot. He saw the arrival of Raditz and then Vegeta and Nappa. He saw a black genie with red lips tell them that there is another set of Dragon Balls at Planet Namek. Kageto was about to figure out what would happen next when the computer announced the arrival at Planet Kanassa. Kageto braced himself for landing and thought:

_"I will finish researching this Kakarot after I am finished with my current plan."_

END OF PART 3

I hope you liked this episode and the ones before it of course. I revealed a few real characters like: Bardock, Planthor, Molukka and Fasha. If you know the entire DBZ history like I do, then these names won't catch you by surprise. Please review if you liked it. The only real credit a fanfiction writer gets is by mail. I would appreciate it very much if you get in touch with me. Don't be shy! More to come.

This is the revised version of this chapter. At long last I have edited and corrected my mistakes and sentence structures. My current writing style is of course way better now. I'm providing you with correct grammar. This is my first story so it's logical that I got off on the wrong foot. Anyway, enjoy.


	4. Part 4: The Extension

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on chapter 3: Kageto arrived at Planet Kanassa after he took on the mission for a yet unrevealed reason. He peeked into the future and found out about Bardock's son Kakarot. He found out more about him but was disturbed by the ship's computer announcing his arrival.

**Part 4: The Extension**

After Kageto had landed on Planet Kanassa, he went straight to Thorak's house.

"Thorak, are you here?"

"Yes, who is asking?" came a voice from a room ahead.

"It is I, Kageto, current Saiyan Supreme."

"Oh, it's you," said Thorak as he walked in the room, "I didn't realize it immediately. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"All of the Kanassans are in danger. On the mission board back on Planet Vegeta I saw this planet on the list of target planets to exterminate. All of the missions are orders by Frieza. I took this mission beause I have a plan."

"You did not have to do this, Kageto. Do you have any idea what this has done to the future?"

"I have no time to lose, Thorak, I have to find Kotar."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask him and his squad to injure me badly so I can return to base. They will see how I, a Saiyan elite, got beat up badly and that will give your people some more time to live. In these occasions Frieza's elites would have to take care of the job but they are too lazy and won't come here in another few months or so. I recommend to tell the King to move this entire civilization somewhere safe."

"We can't do that, Kageto, and you know it. We are a civilization connected to Time. If our Fate tells us that our time has come, then our time has come. We must face it with pride and dignity. We cannot change the future for our benefit and you must understand that. Even if YOU would ask our King, he would disapprove and tell you the exact same thing. It is time for you to let go of the past and think about the future. You can come visit me anytime in the Realm of Supremes because I would always be there. All you have to do is keep moving forward."

"Fine, but they will know I took this mission and I have to do something about it. I am not going to kill any of you so I will continue my plan."

Kageto left the house and headed towards the palace. He walked towards the throne room hoping he would find Kotar standing next to the King as usual and he did.

"Your Majesty, I announce my arrival."

"Kageto, is that you?" asked the King.

"Yes, it is, Your Majesty. If you don't mind I'm going to have to borrow your first commander."

"Anything for you, my friend."

Kotar came walking towards Kageto and asked him: "What is going on? Why are you here?"

"Let's speak somewhere more secluded."

They walked outside the throne room and went upstairs. There they entered a room and Kotar asked again: "What's wrong, Kageto?"

"All the Kanassans are in danger. Your planet is on the list of extermination. You know that the Saiyan race has joined forces with that evil landowner Frieza, right? Well he's interested in this planet just like a few others. We Saiyans are supposed to just destroy everything and then announce the completion of our mission. Frieza would then get paid by another civilization for his job and that is how he sells planets."

"That's terrible but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do."

"Nothing YOU can do but I can."

"What do you mean?"

"I took the mission to this planet. I was planning to go back badly injured so they will see that you people are a strong race and will resist at all costs. Seeing me, an elite, get beat up will scare the rest and they will leave this planet alone for a long period of time. It would then become a job for Frieza's elite and they are too busy doing other things to pay their attention on this planet. This will buy you people a long time to live your lives to the fullest until you will meet your end."

"I can't let you do..."

"It's ALREADY been done," interrupted Kageto, "All you can do now is cooperate. You and your team will have to beat me up badly before I leave."

"We can't do that to our friend."

"And I couldn't get it in my head to kill all of you. Think about it, Kotar, at least in this second option both your race and I will stay alive."

"Very well, I will do as you say. I will gather my team and we shall meet you outside the city in a few hours"

"Thank you, Kotar, you have been a good friend to me. I promise I will come and visit you every chance I get in heaven."

"Wait a second, what did you say?"

"There is no doubt you are going to heaven."

"How can you visit me when I am dead?"

"I am part of them now, Kotar, I am THE Saiyan Supreme."

"Congratulations, Kageto, you made it to the top! I am so proud of you. Now remember to meet me outside the city."

Kotar left the room and went to unite his team. Kageto went back to Thorak to find some answers to his unanswered questions.

"Thorak, I have returned."

"I am glad you are back. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Yes, in fact, I have gone over the information I already have and there is something important I'm missing. It's an important link to Fate that I just cannot find. There is something special about the leader of the group destined to destroy your race. His name is Bardock and I keep getting visions of him and his second son Kakarot. Fate has a plan for both of them but I can't figure out what.

There is something about Kakarot. He is not the average evil Saiyan warrior. I have looked into his future and he fights for the good side. He even managed to defeat my nephew, Vegeta. He is the living proof of no boundaries between low-class and elite warriors.

He defeated our general Nappa without using much energy. I believe he might be the Legendary Super Saiyan. It happens every thousand years. It has been said that a Saiyan with incredible powers will be born. I saw the statue of the last one and it was of a Saiyan with pointy hair and a headband. He looks very familiar but I can't quite pinpoint his face. Unlucky for me I can't speak to any of the former Saiyan Supremes because I don't know them and I don't want to disturb their well deserved rest. Can you help me find out who this Saiyan was?"

"First of all," Thorak said, "Where is this statue you are talking about?"

"It's inside the ruins of an old castle back on Planet Vegeta."

"How old do you think it is?"

"I don't know, very old I guess?"

"Is there a possibility that it stood there before your race arrived on Planet Plant the first time?"

"I used to go there when I was younger. It looked exactly the same. I think it was there before we even arrived there."

"And the statue was always in there and not built later?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Let's try and figure this question out. How could a statue of a Legendary Super Saiyan be present on a planet that wasn't even aware of the existence of the Saiyans yet? Unless the Saiyan was present at the planet and did some heroic deed that the inhabitants worshipped him for."

"You know, Thorak, now that you mention it, it does sound weird even impossible. Thinking a little more deeper, is it possible to travel through time?"

"There has been no indications of the possibility of time travel but there also have been no indications of it being impossible."

"If someone were to travel through Time, what do you think will happen to us who see the future?"

"If it was possible to travel through time, that person would have to rip a hole through time to go in the opposite direction and travel back. That is the only logical way I can think of."

"Would we be able to feel the rip of time, let's say, as an excrutiating pain in our head?"

"Wait, you experienced a time travel?"

"I am starting to believe I did but I just needed a second opinion."

"It would be possible that we would be mentally injured due to our strong connection of Time being ripped apart at a specific time. But we can't know that for sure. If we want to know, we would have to find out ourselves. Come with me to the Realm of Supremes."

"What are we going to do there?"

"We are going to pay a visit to the Tuffle Supreme."

Kageto, with just a suspicion about this mysterious event, followed Thorak into the next Dimension where the Realm of Supremes is located. Thorak then stepped onto the circle in the middle.

"Can the Tuffle Supreme please step forward?" said Thorak out loud.

Kageto felt something pull his body and he felt himself being dragged across infinite chairs until stopping in front of one. He saw Thorak standing next to him.

"Which one of you have summoned me and why?" said the thundering voice of the Tuffle Supreme.

"First of all," said Thorak, "We need to know how long you have been the Tuffle Supreme."

"800 YEARS, 800 long F**KING YEARS! I was about to retire when this S*n of a B**ch's race came and exterminated my race. Do you have any idea how it feels to have to stay here forever? It is f**kin FRUSTRATING! I just want to choke your sorry *ss."

"Don't make this about me," said Kageto, "I had nothing to do with this. I wasn't even a Supreme yet!"

"Don't you play the innocent part because I know you Saiyans are alike! You bloodthirsty savages, you destroy everything!"

"This is not what we came here to do. We did not come here to look for a fight," Thorak said, "We came here to ask you some very important questions."

"Hmph, I'm listening."

"You may or may not remember this but do you know of a Saiyan, maybe the first one that ever came to your planet, with pointy hair and a headband?"

"A Saiyan with a...? Yes, I know him. He was a hero to our race back then. The only Saiyan in the entire universe that wasn't as useless and bloodthirsty as the rest," the Tuffle Supreme said sarcastically while eyeing Kageto, "He saved our planet from an Acrosian landowner who was going to claim our planet. His hair was not always pointy and blond, only when he fought Chilled. Normally his hair is flatter and black. His name was Bardock..."

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Kageto, "I knew he looked familiar. Apparently he traveled through time accidentally when Frieza tried to kill him with his Death Ball. That's why my head hurt like hell when I saw this happen. He must have ripped a hole in time and went through it not to forget his connection with time has enhanced due to Kotar unleashing his (Bardock's) psychic powers. Maybe in what he thought were his last moments he saw some visions of the future and with that outburst of energy around him and some other cause, like the gravity of the planet, a hole was ripped through time and he went through it. It also seems that any Saiyan can reach the level of Super Saiyan if they train hard enough which Kakarot proved. Also when you reach the Super Saiyan level your hair elevates and becomes blond."

"So, there's your answer, Kageto," Thorak said, "Now you know that Bardock is the one the statue was built after and why he's the center of your visions but that doen't explain Kakarot. What does Kakarot have to do with all of this? He isn't even born yet. I feel there is more to Kakarot than you may realize. Just like Bardock he is destined to do something extraordinary."

"That may be true but we must wait for that time to come. I will keep a close eye on Kakarot but meanwhile we must try to stick to the present as much as possible. All the action is happening now."

"Is there anything you want to add, Tuffle Supreme?" asked Thorak.

"Yes, Bardock was a true hero. He protected us for many years and he told us about the time he came from. He told us about the anger he had towards Frieza and that his son Kakarot is the one destined to defeat Frieza. He told us about the arrival of his race on our planet. He left out the war between our races but who can blame him. He did get to fight a few times against outsiders but the rest of his life was sad and lonely. He did hope there was someway of returning to his time to see his son again. He wanted to see him grow up to defeat Frieza."

"So that is why Kakarot is so important," Kageto said to no one in particular. "He is destined to defeat Frieza. I do feel bad for Bardock though. He is trapped in a timeline that is not his own."

"There is something I haven't told you, Kageto," said Thorak, "The essense of Time, Space and Fate can be overcome and overpowered by the power of will. 'Will' is and defines self-confidence and self- control. With enough will you can break free from the three bonds but you can also use the bonds for your benefit. You can go either way.

They say that the ones who are not connected to the three bonds and possess free will, are the ones who utilize the bonds better than the ones who are connected to them.

The ones who posess free will can reconnect and disconnect whenever they want and use the full benefit of them. They can travel through Space, Time and they decide their own Fate.

This person I'm describing is you. It appears that Bardock is also one of that category. He turned his life around at the last moment to protect his race and was able to execute a perfect time travel, accidentally of course, and he helped the race that he himself fought against in the war. He has become a better Saiyan.

What I think you should do is to rescue Bardock from his time prison. Team up with him and work together to make this universe a better place. Use all your willpower to figure out a way to travel through time. This is your mission for now. Make no fatal mistakes that can change the future. I'm counting on you, Kageto."

"Yes, Thorak, I understand what I must do. I do not feel any hatred for him anymore because the destruction of your planet is only an influence by Frieza. But that time hasn't come yet and I have unfinished business. Before we leave I want to speak to the Namekian Supreme."

Kageto and Thorak were pulled several chairs ahead and were face to face with the Namekian Supreme. He looked old and sad and a little bit familiar. Kageto then remember of the old Namekian he saw in his vision, the one with the cane. He resembled him in every way. The Namekian Supreme stood up and spoke:

"My name is Kataas and I am the Namekian Supreme. Do you require my assistance?"

"Yes," said Kageto, "My name is Kageto and I am the Saiyan Supreme and next to me is Thorak, the Kanassan Supreme. I have come to you to seek information. Correct me if I am wrong but your race is the creator of some strange orange spheres called Dragon Balls, right?"

"Yes, we have created the Dragon Balls. Their only purpose is to grant wishes to those who are worthy and who deserve them. When you collect all seven Dragon Balls you must call the dragon by his name to summon him. Why are you interested in the Dragon Balls?"

"I have seen them in a vision and I saw a dragon named Shenron that has or in this case will be summoned. He is very long and has two horns. I wanted to..."

"Did you say Shenron?" Kataas said suddenly interested.

"Yes, that's the one. I also saw someone that looked like you. He's on an unknown planet somewhere in the universe."

"I know him because he is my son, actually my half-son. He had become the Guardian of a planet named Earth. He had to split from his evil part named Piccolo in order to become Guardian. With the help of a martial arts expert he sealed him inside a pot. His name is Kami and he created the Dragon Balls on Earth. I have kept an eye on my son for as long as I can remember. I helped him escape the planet when the drought came. Since then he took care of himself. Shortly after I became the Namekian Supreme."

"I understand, Kataas, that you have great feelings for your son and I respect that. Can you tell me more?"

"Yes, over the entire universe there are a few sets of Dragon Balls. Shenron is one of them as you know, but he has his twin that was created when both Kami and Piccolo were one being. The original Dragon is the one on our home planet Namek. His name is Porunga and he can only be summoned with our own language. In case you go to Namek and need to summon him I will personally do it for you or you have to remember this sentence."

Kataas said something in Namekian for Kageto to remember.

"You can call me anytime if you forgot or if you want me to do it for you," Kataas continued, "And there is one more dragon on a distant planet. His name is Cyanuro and he lives on a planet named Corsola. You can't wish on a dragon too frequently. That's why the scatter all over the planet after you have made your wish. If you do acquire the Dragon Balls within a year and wish upon the dragon again, the negative energy created when the wish was fullfilled will be stored inside the Dragon Balls. After too much wishing, the Dragon Balls will fill with negative energy and they will crack.

Once again if you gather all Dragon Balls you will not summon the usual dragon but an evil dragon will come out of the Dragon Balls. He will scatter the Balls filled with negative energy and within each Dragon Ball a Shadow Dragon will be born. They bring with them total destruction.

The One Star Dragon has the ability to absorb all the other Dragon Balls and he will become the Ultimate Shadow Dragon. If any of these events happen the universe will be destroyed. The Ultimate Shadow Dragon will influence the entire universe with his negative energy.

The universe will rot and eventually cease to exist. So don't overuse the Dragon Balls or the end will come closer with every wish."

"Thank you for the information, Kataas, I am so glad that you trust us with it."

"You are welcome, Kageto, I feel you are going to use this information wisely."

"Let's go back, Thorak."

Kageto and Thorak began vibrating and then disappeared in front of Kataas. They reappeared in Thorak's house.

"I will be going now, Thorak, I promised to meet Kotar outside the city."

"Well I guess this was a bit entertaining since there is nothing to do around here so I'll be seeing you."

Kageto walked outside and then flew towards the city. Just before he entered the city, he saw Kotar and his crew. He descended to them and then stood next to Kotar.

"I'm ready, do your best in hurting me."

Kotar and his crew were landing punches everywhere. Kageto was screaming in pain and trying not to dodge the punches. After a few minutes they were done and Kageto had blood all over him.

"I guess I should be leaving," said Kageto, as he tried to take a step. He would have fallen if it wasn't for Kotar catching him. He helped Kageto into his ship and Kageto commanded the ship to set a course to Planet Vegeta. Kotar watched as the spacepod ascended and disappeared in the clouds. Their time has been extended.

End of Part 4

This has been Part 4. I hope you liked it. If you did, then please review or PM me. I would really appreciate it. In this part I revealed some common DBZ facts and merged it with my story. A new real character has been revealed: Kataas which some of you might know as the father of Piccolo and Kami.

This is the revised version of this chapter. I have finally gotten the chance to fix my mistakes which consist of: sentence structure, grammar issues and spelling errors. I corrected them all without the use of a beta reader. Enjoy.


	5. Part 5: The Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 4: Kageto obtained information about the Dragon Balls from Kataas. He figured out that Bardock was also trapped in the past and decided to do his best to save him. Thorak told him about willpower and lastly he left to Planet Vegeta for debriefing. The story continues...

**Part 5: The Friendship**

Planet Vegeta

Kageto prepared himself for landing when he entered Planet Vegeta's orbit. He was in pain but he had to endure the landing or he would be more injured than he already was. Even though there were cushions to facilitate the landing, it still caused some impact. After the landing Kageto opened his hatch. A few guards came to offer their assistance. When they saw Kageto's state they immediately escorted him to the recovery chambers. They put him inside a healing pod and left the rest to Planthor and Molukka. After four hours in the healing pod Kageto regained conciousness. He motioned Planthor to open the hatch. After the water drained and the hatch has opened Kageto stepped out of the pod.

"If you don't mind me asking, Kageto, what has happened to you?"asked Planthor.

"Isn't it obvious that I got my ass kicked?"

"I know you too well, Kageto. Please tell me what really happened. I don't think you could ever be defeated by a stupid mission."

"To tell you the truth, I spared their life. Because I am an elite and I failed, others will think twice before taking on this mission. This is all I am telling you for the moment."

Kageto began putting his clothes on and grabbed his scouter. He was walking out the door when Planthor spoke.

"I guess you don't want to know more about Bardock."

Kageto stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"What do you know that I don't?" Kageto asked.

"I know for a fact that he has decided to have another son. He's already chose a partner to carry his baby."

"I already knew he was getting another son but thank you for telling me. I am sorry for treating you like this. I am in a very difficult situation in which I have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I hope you understand."

Kageto turned around and walked out of the room leaving Planthor thinking.

_"The youngsters these days are always working to get others to approve them. They keep living for others instead of living their own lives. Kageto here is different. I can understand his problems and desicions. He doesn't live to please others but lives to make others' lives better while living his own life. He's a remarkable young man."_

Kageto went to the mission board to debrief. He wrote very specifically how he, an elite, failed his mission. After he finished, he decided to take a break. He went to the break room and saw Bardock and his crew.

"Another mission well done," said Bardock, "If we keep this up we'll be the best group of low-class fighters. If we do better we can even become elites. That is going to be our new goal. We are going to be the best elite team in Frieza's forces."

Kageto walked beside Bardock and said: "Good luck with that. If you become strong enough, you might stand a chance against me."

"What do you mean with 'stand a chance'? You are just an elite. I will reach your level in no time."

"With the missions you're taking, I doubt it. I suggest you take on missions not even the Elites mess with. That way you'll become stronger more quickly."

"Are you proposing a challenge?"

"I was just giving you some friendly advice."

"I don't need a friend like you."

"You're saying this now but you'll eventually change your mind in like a thousand years ago."

Kageto turned around and walk out the door.

"He's such a handsome guy, isn't he?" said Fasha.

"He thinks he's so great and all but he's just an arrogant coward."

"I still like him, did you see his muscles? He has definitely been training like a lot."

"How can he possibly think that I'm going to be friends with him? What did he mean with 'a thousand years ago'? Is he a fortuneteller or something? He is so mysterious and he thinks he knows everything. Everything about him is a secret. His name, his power level and even his muscles are fake. I don't want you to hang around him, Fasha."

"That is exactly why I like him. He has this mysterious unknown aura around him. Whenever you're around him it seems like mysteriousness and superior power is seeping out of him. You might be my boss, Bardock, but you aren't the boss of my life."

Fasha walked out and left Bardock sitting on his chair. He turned towards his best friend Thorah and asked him: "Thorah, my friend, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, Bardock, what do you want?"

"I want you to investigate this Saiyan Elite that keeps walking around and doing mysterious things."

"Sure, but how do I recognize him?"

"He wears casual but has something mysterious coming out of him that you can easily sense and he's always leaning against a wall. He looks like he's waiting for something."

"Alright, I will get right on it after a few more drinks."

Bardock walked towards the mission board. He saw that the Kanassa mission has been failed by a Saiyan Elite.

_"Hmm," _he thought, _"I'm going to take this mission someday when I become stronger and then I will show them just how strong I really am."_

7 MONTHS LATER

"_In one month the baby Kakarot is born," Kageto thought, "That means that Kanassa will meet his end. I hope all of them played their role perfectly. Time is of the essence. I must not let myself be exposed to Frieza or anyone else because I am not part of any of this. I am just sitting and watching and occasionally guiding them to their Fate and nothing else. I must not stray from my mission. I could have stayed at Kanassa but I needed to recon these surroundings. Soon enough my time will come. I wish there was a way to save Fasha but she is destined to die. She has been so kind to me. It's like she understands me in every way. I can't be distracted by this... attraction. I need some time alone. I'm going to the Realm of Supremes."_

Kageto transported himself through dimensions to the Realm of Supremes. He appeared in front of his chair as usual.

"_This place looks boring. Why aren't they doing anything? This has to change; this can't go on like this."_

Kageto walked to the middle of the circle and screamed as loud as he could: "Hey, all of you, I realized that you so called Supremes aren't doing anything. I see many races being driven to extinction every day and you guys don't appear to prevent any of this. You just sit back and watch it happen. This can't go on any longer! Anyone who disagrees will have to go through me."

"Well, well, if it isn't a Saiyan who's gotten a little full of himself," a voice said in the background, "Who do you think you are coming here and telling everyone what to do? That's my job, you Saiyan scum."

A small horned creature in a cloak stepped forward.

"And who might you be?" asked Kageto.

"My name is Chilled and I am the Acrosian Supreme. I rule this place. I don't take orders from a monkey like you."

"Please stop saying those racist words or I'm going to have to shut you up."

"I'm going to kill you anyway so bring it on."

"So is there a reason why you want to kill me specifically?"

"I just hate you."

"I don't think so, I know who you are. I just read your mind and I know everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you started the famous legend that is passed down through generations. You should know it all to well, Chilled..."

"Shut up! I'm gonna f**king kill you!"

Chilled rushed forward but Kageto surprised him by cutting him off and he punched him in the face.

"Try and touch me and you're dead! Oh wait, you already are. Hah, that was a good one."

This made Chilled more furious and he rushed towards Kageto again who stood there inmobilized. As Chilled approached Kageto disappeared and elbowed him to the ground. He rose up higher and barraged Chilled with rapid energy blasts.

"I'm sending you to hell with this!" Kageto said as he charged up.

He was going to try something new. He used the skill he had to travel between dimension and thought about hell. He transferred that to his energy blast so that whatever it hits will go to hell.

"Take this!" Kageto screamed as he fired. The blast hit Chilled right in the chest. There was a vibration around him and he slowly vanished.

"How an a**hole like that becomes Supreme beats the hell out of me."

Kageto descended and spoke to every Supreme: I'm going to assume that he was the problem of your laziness. I'm going to assume that he prevented all of you to defend your races to protect his own race. I'm going to leave this all behind me and give you a reasonable doubt but if I see that he wasn't the problem I swear to all of you that you're going to deal with me. And I'm telling you it's not going to be pretty."

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the space. A figure came walking out of it.

"Are you the chosen one?" asked the figure.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, you standing in the middle, are you the one with free will?"

"I guess, who are you?"

"I am the Creator of all life and dimensions in existence and in creation. But even so I am bonded by a higher power that goes above me. The power that gave birth to mine. Never in the history of all my creations have the bonds been broken until now. You are a remarkable son of mine. You came here and you conquered them and on top of that you managed to break free from the three bonds. These are the reasons why everything come so easy to you. That is why you could send that evil Acrosian Supreme right down to hell. I have been trying to get him to seek a replacement for more than a thousand years, but it was his choice and I couldn't force him. All the Supreme beings are here by choice."

"I am deeply honored to be in your presence but I have a question. You said that I was chosen. What was I chosen for?"

"The higher power I was talking to you about that is above me and my own creator is called Destiny. Apart from creating me he gave me this book. This is the book of Destiny and you were always destined to have it. I could have never figured out how to use it for it is not my posession. You are the chosen one, the holder and owner of this book."

Again an even brighter light filled the space and in front of the Creator a rather medium book appeared in front of him. The Book levitated itself into Kageto's hands and it emitted a multi-colored glow.

"You are now the owner of the Book of Destiny. Before you go I have to tell you something. Destiny is what controls every living being in existence. He told me personally that he wanted to become part of the living. I said that it would be impossible because they were all connected to him. He couldn't take control of someone who was already under his control. Only someone who has broken free from the bonds could host him. He said that he would use whoever that may be to experience life himself and personally assign his job over to him to guide everyone to their Fate. I think that you are the One he was talking about."

"I don't know what to say. I accept this responsibility and I will do my best to protect the Book."

"I'm glad to hear that but I must warn you that at some point Destiny will approach you and take your body. I'm not sure if you will remain in control of your body."

"Thank you, Your Excellency."

Before Kageto could speak another word The Creator disappeared. The entire space filled with Supremes talking to each other. The were too busy talking that they didn't notice Kageto open the Book. As Kageto was studying the Book he learned something interesting. He realized the Book was dealt in categories; the same categories as the life system. He searched for the Supremes and he touched their names. When he touched the names all their information were instantly transferred to him.

_"Wow, this thing is so cool. Now I know the Fate of everyone in this place. They still won't do anything so I am going to have to interfere."_

"Everyone shut up and listen NOW! I know that none of you will do any of your duties for the next... well never. We are going to change that. As long as I don't see a change in this Book none of you will hear the last of me."

It was so quiet you could hear everyone breathing. Slowly but surely the writings in the Book were changing. Kageto touched the glowing words again and definitely realized a change in all the Supremes."

"I thank you all for your time. You must all know that I'm doing this for your own good. Goodbye."

Kageto transported himself back to Planet Vegeta. He walked to the recovery chambers where he hoped to find Planthor. Planthor was nowhere in sight. Kageto then walked to the children section where he saw Planthor standing next to an infant pod.

"Planthor, how are you doing my friend?"

?

"Oh, Kageto, I didn't see you there. I haven't seen you for a week. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I came by to tell you that I'm going on a little trip and that I will return in month. In case I'm not here by the time Kakarot is born, I want you to tell Fasha the next day to stay on Planet Vegeta for her own safety. After the rest of the crew except Bardock and Fasha leave for Planet Meat, tell Fasha to escape the planet. Also tell her that I told you to tell her."

"Do I have to know why?"

"If I tell you your Fate will change. I already made an exception for Fasha. If I make one for you too, the future will change and someone would be very angry with me. I'm sorry, Planthor, but if you understood all of this I promise you it will be quick. You won't suffer. Promise me you stay on the planet."

"I promise you that I won't leave the planet. I trust you, Kageto, I won't do anything to get you in trouble."

"That is the first time someone has ever said that to me. Why do you care so much about me, Planthor?"

"I see someone great inside of you and I will do anything to keep him on the surface. I don't want you to ever bury him inside of you. I don't want you to be corrupted. That is why I'm always nice to you. To remind you that you are better that the rest, that you have kindness in your heart."

"Normally I know everything but you have caught me by surprise right now. I had no idea what your purpose was, Planthor, it only seemed that you were being nice to me. Now I realize what you were doing. I am really grateful for you taking care of me all this time and for keeping me on the right path and not letting me be overcome by the desire of vengance."

"That is the least I can do. If you keep one Saiyan from taking the wrong path more will follow."

"That is true in every way, but I have to leave. Take care, Planthor."

"You too, Kageto."

Kageto went to the spaceport and entered his ship. He entered the data of a deserted planet and he took off.

_"I hope this training can pay off. I need to master time travel. I need to save Bardock."_

Kageto fell asleep in fifteen minutes. As his mind was drifting into unconsciousness he was suddenly wide awake. He felt an unusual warm feeling fill his body. He suspected what it was but wasn't sure.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"So, I see you have acknowledged my arrival," a voice said inside of his head."

"What are you planning to do to me?" asked Kageto.

"Oh, the brave Saiyan warrior is scared?" the voice continued.

"No, just concerned."

"Well, you don't need to concern yourself about me. I am just merely taking a well deserved break from my work. From now on I just sit and watch from the sidelines while you do all the work."

"So you are just planning to let me do all the work, Destiny?" Kageto asked sarcastically.

"Hey, watch your mouth, I am not your equal. Oh wait, I am. But that does not give you a reason to speak to me like that."

"Well, now you're inside MY body I think I can."

"Fair enough but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't exist right now."

"And if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a well deserved break right now."

"Touché."

"Exactly and don't you forget it!"

"You know I am capable of anything, right, so why don't we just become friends and share this body?"

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"Why me?"

"I was just waiting for the first being to achieve free will and congratulations, you are the lucky winner!"

"And I should be happy to share my body with an unknown stranger, why?"

"Oh, you know me alright. Don't you know the feeling you sometimes get when you make a decision? That's me controlling your life. Whenever you're in doubt, I step in. I haven't had a single break in like forever. Depending how long you decide to live, I will stay on my break. That is not the reason I wrote your Fate down as the Saiyan Supreme. I did not know you were going to break free. But even after you broke free, the Fate of the previous Saiyan Supreme was still to choose you as his successor. So unless you want to pass your title onto someone else, I stay with you forever. How is that for an unforseeable plan that not even I could see coming?"

"It's clever especially because you had nothing to do with it."

"Don't tempt me, boy. I can be a nice guy and everything but you are pushing it too far. I can help you get that time trapped so called hero back."

"Wait, I have been meaning to ask you. Was sending him back in time part of your plan?"

"No, it was not. That was an unforseen reaction between Frieza's energy and Bardock's psychic energy. It happened too fast for me to notice. I did notice his arrival a thousand years ago but I did not know from what exact time he came from."

"So he's actually the first to have free will, right?"

"No, he will break free from me in a month when he travels back in time, remember?"

"I thought you didn't know from what exact time he came from."

"I am living in your body, remember? Which means I have full access to your memories. You think it didn't hurt me when you broke free from my connection? I see you experienced the same pain when you saw Bardock rip open a hole through Time when he was inside Frieza's Death Ball. That is the excrutiating pain I felt. And I'm going to feel it again in one month but it will be triple. You will feel Time being damaged and I will feel myself AND Time being damaged. Since we are now together, I will also feel your pain on top of mine and you will feel mine in addition to your own pain."

"The more reason why you shouldn't be here."

"Just go with it. You can't get rid of me."

"Well, in that case, I accept."

"Accept what?"

"Your friendship, the one you offered me a while ago."

"Well then, my friend, we are going to make the best of it."

The computer announced their arrival.

"One more question, Destiny. Now that you are in my body, does that mean you can control my arms and legs?"

"That's right."

"Don't misuse your position."

"I would never think about doing that."

"I'm just checking."

Kageto braced himself for impact and he safely landed on the planet. He stepped out of the pod and looked at miles and miles of deserted wasteland.

"I have to tell you a few facts before we begin, Kageto."

"What is it?"

"As you already know, Space is a collection of dimensions. To switch dimensions, you must slip in between them and choose which dimension you wish to go to. In order to that you must vibrate in a certain speed to slip in between the dimensions. With this skill you can transport yourself anywhere you want to go in a matter of seconds.

If you want to travel through time, you must be able to slip in between dimensions while connecting to the infinite body of Time. You must access it the same way you do when you see the future but this time you must look in the past. Once you've got the image in your mind, you have to vibrate to slip in between dimensions except this time you will actually slip out of the present and into the past.

Normally when you vibrate at that speed you slip in between dimensions because you are in constant connection with Space. But when you connect to Time and do the exact same thing you will not transport yourself anyWHERE but anyTIME."

"So you are telling me that I can basically already travel through time?"

"Yes, but you must do exactly what I just said. Take a deep breath and concentrate."

Kageto took a deep breath and used his powers to look back in time instead of forward. He managed to rewind the time in his head and was able to see and hear the conversation he had with Destiny in the pod. He didn't need to see that but he needed to go instantly a thousand years back instead of a few hours at a time. He concentrated and the period between the images were becoming larger. He focused his mind on Bardock and he saw his life flashing by until he was a baby.

It all went blank but Kageto felt it was still going. Finally he started to recieve images from a younger Planet Plant where Bardock was sent to after he traveled back in time. He saw the Tuffle Supreme and he knew he was on the right track.

Kageto stopped going back right after Bardock threw Chilled out of the planet's orbit. Kageto was planning to travel to that moment.

"I'm going to appear here to avoid any further deviation that he might have caused to your plan."

"So, you are starting to think like me. Congratulations, but it's not my plan anymore, it's your plan now."

Kageto concentrated on the image of the past and started vibrating. It came so naturally that before he knew it, he was surrounded by colors just to appear a few moments later a few feet away from the Super Saiyan Bardock. Bardock turned his head sideways and was staring directly at Kageto.

"You!" screamed Bardock. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? How did I get here?"

"Remember you said that you don't need a friend? Then I said that you would change your mind a thousand years ago. Do you know now what I meant now? You have traveled through time, Bardock. You are now a thousand years away from your own time. This is Planet Plant. That was Frieza's ancestor Chilled. Your anger towards Frieza was the key to unlock your hidden powers inside of you just like your son will in the future."

"What do you know about my son? Speak up or I will kill you!"

"What for, Bardock? If you think about it, it was I that led you to this moment. I told you to take on the elite missions. I am the one who failed the mission to give you a goal to work for. Frieza would have destroyed the planet anyways, if you were on the planet or not.

What you must be worrying about is that you are stuck in this time with no way back. You must be glad that you attained your Super Saiyan form. If you want to kill me that's fine but without me you won't be going anywhere or in this case anytime.

You will die old and alone on this planet in this time. You have no one to blame but yourself. So I am asking you one more time. Do you need a friend to help you out?"

"How can I call you a friend if I don't even know your name?"

"I am Kageto, the Saiyan Supreme and the former brother of your stupid King."

"That is the reason you were acting so mysterious? So no one realizes that you have returned?"

"Yes, that's why I never told anyone. But still Planthor figured it out."

"What do you mean with Saiyan Supreme?"

"I'll tell you about it later now grab my shoulder."

Kageto repeated time traveling process and reappeared at the deserted planet. Bardock was at his side with his normal black hair.

"Where are we?" asked Bardock.

"We are at a deserted planet. I came here to learn time traveling. We are on the day you went to Planet Kanassa and when your second son is born."

"You mean we have traveled back in time?"

"Technically it's forward in time, remember? But I know what you mean. We have to get back to Planet Vegeta. I must warn you. There is another version of you in this time. You must not get in contact with him or anyone else for whatever reason you can think of. That might change the future and that is not an option. We are going there to get a bigger ship, you know, the one Turles and his crew travels in. I am going to tell Planthor I'm back and then I will steal a ship. We will wait here for a day and then we will save Fasha."

"I thought you said changing the future is not an option."

"I know what I said but this is important."

"You don't need to do this for me. If Fasha is destined to die at Planet Meat by Dodoria and his men then let her. Besides, if they realize there are two crew members missing, wouldn't that change the future or something?"

_"Did he said that I'm doing this for him? Could it be that he also loves Fasha?"_

"Hey, just listen to him and let Fasha go," Destiny said in Kageto's mind.

_"Did you just hear what I was thinking?" _Kageto thought.

"Yes, I did, now I want you to just get the ship and tell Planthor you are back and that he doesn't have to tell Fasha anything. Oh, and answer Bardock's question."

"Yes, it would change the future," said Kageto, "So that means I can't do it then. I won't go back for Fasha."

"Alright, when you return I want you to tell me everything."

"That's what friends do."

End of Part 5

This episode is kind of long because I just let myself go and kept writing for hours. I did have some breaks of course and sometimes I was stuck with an unlogical dilemna. I needed to think of someway to let it make sense with the rest of the story. If you have been following this through the last four chapters, you would have realized that a new character has been added. It's none other than Destiny himself! I made him a nice guy instead of some cranky, proud an arrogant fool. If I did, then this episode would have dragged on even more and would be boring. There would constantly be discussions between him and Kageto.

99% of this stuff is based on real DBZ history. If you don't know anything and it seems like new to you and you don't trust me, look it up. Go on Google and search it. If you didn't know that Bardock traveled back in time go on Youtube and search "Dragon Ball Z Episode of Bardock English subbed". If you read this story up to this point you would realize that it's constantly evolving. I also want to thank Joel for helping me and giving me advice about my writing.

This is the revised version of this chapter. My spelling and sentence structure sucked so bad that I decided to correct it. This is my first story so things like this tend to happen. I am a beta reader and as you know: Watch out for your own mistakes before pointing out the mistakes of others.


	6. Part 6: Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 5: Kageto rescued Bardock from his time prison and they became friends. Destiny is in the picture now and is living inside of Kageto giving him all his responsibilities. Kageto is now transporting himself to Planet Vegeta to report to Planthor and steal a bigger spaceship.

**Part 6: Fate**

Planet Vegeta

Kageto appeared in the hall in front of the recovery chambers. He entered the room to look for Planthor. Instead he found Molukka standing in front of a screen.

"Excuse me, Molukka, have you seen Planthor?"

"He's at the infant care taking care of a few newborns."

"Thanks."

Kageto entered the infant care and was struck with an unusual aura. He saw Planthor standing in front of a pod.

"Planthor, I have returned."

"Kageto, you have to see this."

Kageto came closer and saw Planthor wearing a scouter.

"What's wrong, Planthor?"

"This baby is born with some incredible powers. He's just one day old and has a power level of one thousand."

"What? Are you sure it's not a glitch?"

"I tested it multiple times and it gave me the exact same answer."

"Let me try."

Kageto approached the pod and turned on the scouter. The scouter beeped as it was reading the baby's power level and the result was one thousand.

"This can't be true. How can a baby be born with such a high power level."

"I don't know, but I sent a messenger to get his father."

"Who is the father?"

"His name is Paragas and he's just an average Saiyan."

"Did you already give the baby a name?"

"Yes, his name is Broly."

Kageto heard a commotion near the door.

"Please don't take my son away," said what logically has to be Paragas.

"I'm sorry but I'm following our King's orders." said another voice.

Paragas and two commanders entered the room.

"We need to take the baby to King Vegeta," said the first commander.

"As you have already noticed this room is filled with babies," replied Planthor.

"You know who we're talking about so just hand over the baby," said the second commander.

"Don't give them the baby!" said Paragas.

The second commander elbowed Paragas unconscious while the first stepped forward and grabbed the baby's leg. The baby started crying.

"What are you going to do with the baby?" asked Planthor.

"We are just delivering him to the King that's all," said the first commander while he walked away.

"I can't imagine what the King wants with the baby," said Planthor to Kageto.

"Knowing my brother's pride he will kill the baby so it wouldn't grow up to be stronger than him."

"We can't let that happen! He's just an innocent baby."

"Oh, but we can. This is Fate to you, old man."

"But we have to save that innocent child."

"If you think he's innocent you should see his future," Destiny said using Kageto's mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Kageto, "It just slipped out."

Just then Paragas woke up. He stood up and looked around.

"Where is my son?" Paragas screamed, "Where did they take him?"

"They took him to the King," Kageto said dryly.

"I have to get him back." Paragas said as he was running out the door.

"Well that was that. He went to get his son and the problem is solved."

"Why am I getting the feeling you're not telling me something?" Planthor asked.

"I would like to tell you but I am not allowed to. This will damage the future."

Kageto then focused and summoned the Book of Destiny. The Book was floating mid-air in front of him. He opened it and searched for Saiyan newborns. He spotted Broly's name and touched it. In a matter of seconds he figured out all there was to know about Broly.

"T-T-This is amazing," Kageto thought out loud, "How can he survive a stab like that? He's only one day old! And how can Paragas survive that blast? I can understand it though because it's my weak brother doing it but still..."

"Kageto, you have to do something."

"I promise you, Planthor, everything is going to be alright. They are not going to die."

The Book disappeared and Kageto left the room. He was walking to the spaceport while he was thinking.

"_How could he create a force field protecting him and his father in space? That kid is remarkable but very evil. Yet again it seems that he's connected to Kakarot. Everything is connected to Kakarot somehow. Why isn't Kakarot the one with the incredible powers? Is it even possible to meet your rival as a baby? Just because he cries too much he needs to take vengance? Where did all this evil come from?_"

Kageto walked over to the bigger hangars. He saw there was a medium sized ship available just what he wanted. He entered a command into his Hunter and in a matter of seconds it took over the ship's mainframe. Kageto opened the hatch and entered the ship. He went to the bridge and prepared to take off. He plotted the course to the abandoned planet and took off. He then transported himself back to Planet Vegeta using the Instant Transmission. He went outside and leaned against the wall waiting.

"What are you waiting for, sir?" asked a bypassing guard.

"You'll see."

Kageto waited a few hours leaning against that wall. It was morning the next day and he kept staring at the sky every hour.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"It won't be long now."

Just as he said that, five Saiyan spacepods appeared in the sky. They have re-entered the orbit and were headed to the landing site. A few minutes later each pod landed on a cushioned surface. Only four hatches opened and the fifth remained shut.

"We need help over here," Kageto heard Fasha say. "We have an injured crew leader."

The guards immediately went to help Bardock out of the fifth ship. He was unconcious and they had to carry him to the recovery chambers.

"Hello, Fasha."

"What are you doing here?" Fasha asked.

"Don't mind me, I'm just hanging around. Why don't you go help Bardock?"

Fasha turned to run and catch up with the others who were heading to the recovery chambers. Kageto just stood there.

_"Things are going according to plan. There is nothing out of place."_

"Well, aren't you doing a pretty good job," Destiny said in Kageto's mind. "I haven't seen a single fatal mistake that could lead to a change in the future. I have to give you some credit."

"_Thank you, friend, now can you leave my body now?"_ Kageto joked.

"Never!"

_"Well in that case, I'm going to find a replacement for my position as Saiyan Supreme. I will return my immortality."_

"Don't you dare!"

_"I can't believe you fell for it._

"Haha, very funny. You know what they say."

_"What?"_

"Don't mess with Fate, boy, or Fate messes with you."

"_That's fair enough."_

Kageto waited a little more and he saw Fasha and the rest of the crew leave for Planet Meat. He went inside into the recovery chambers to meet with Planthor.

"Kageto, did you know what happened to Bardock?" he asked.

"Yes, Planthor, I was well aware."

"He's in good physical condition but mentally I'm not so sure. I have the feeling you know what's going on."

"No matter how much I want to tell you it has to stay a secret, Planthor."

"I understand, Kageto. This is not easy for you. I shall keep out of your business."

"No, Planthor, it's not that. It's just that it's a secret to everyone. I don't have anything against you. "

"I know that, but I thought you could tell me now that my end is approaching."

"I wish I could, Planthor."

Just then Bardock began shaking in his healing pod. His brain waves were going off the charts.

"Planthor, get him out of there," said Molukka, "Something serious is going on."

Planthor pressed a button and the water began to drain from the healing pod.

Planthor look beside him and realized that Kageto was gone.

"Open the hatch, Molukka," Planthor said.

As the hatch was opening, Bardock emerged in perfect condition.

"Thank goodness, you're alright," said Planthor, "You gave us a scare, Bardock, WHAT happened?"

"I don't know. Wow, it was like I was having a nightmare but I-I wasn't asleep. At least I don't think I was asleep."

Bardock walked over to the table where his clothes were. He started to put on his clothes when Planthor spoke: "I think it's wise to take it easy for a while, Bardock."

"Oh yeah, well I wouldn't know, I'm not wise."

"You're not, hmm."

"No."

"Well I think you're wise. How else could you take on the assignments that you do and still be alive?"

"I know how to fight, that's all. It doesn't take a whole lot of brains to be a great fighter. Which reminds me, where's Thorah? I thought I heard him in here."

"You and your team were ordered to go to Planet Meat by Frieza himself."

"What? Frieza? So we're finally getting the recognition we deserve. Those bums take off without me, huh?"

"No, wait, Bardock, you need to rest!" said Planthor but to no avail. Bardock has already run out the door. Kageto then walked in again.

"Kageto, you have to stop Bardock!"

"No, Planthor, it's going to be alright."

"You keep saying that."

"I know, because it's true. Nothing is going to happen to Bardock, Planthor. He is not gonna die. Right now he's waiting for me at an abandoned planet, believe it or not."

"But he just left!"

"Ah, isn't it so nice to watch you worry about someone else beside myself. You have a good heart, Planthor."

"I keep trying to keep telling myself that, but look how the Prince turned out to be."

"The Prince? Vegeta has a son?"

"I thought you already knew that since you obviously know everything," Planthor said sarcastically.

"I haven't been really paying attention on my brother. I had absolutely no idea he already been born yet."

"He was born way before you got here for the first time."

_"So that means I have a nephew who's probably as corrupted and evil as his own father?"_

"Kageto, why do you keep losing track of reality? I keep seeing you go in a deep trance almost everytime I speak to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Planthor, I was just thinking. I need to go. This might be the last time we speak in the living world. I guess that means goodbye."

Kageto turned around and ran away. He needed to check on something before he left."

"Kageto, wait, where are you going?" Planthor said but to no avail. Kageto already disappeared.

_"Those two are exactly the same. They are both in a hurry when you need them and they both hold countless secrets, Kageto more than Bardock, of course. I wouldn't be surprised if they turned out to be friends. Good luck, Kageto. The Saiyan race needs you more than you think. I hope you change your mind and save us."_

Kageto went outside and flew over to the other side of the Planet. He went to the a ruined city where he was looking for something. He flew over it for a few minutes and he spotted something. Kageto descended and he found the bodies of Broly and Paragas.

_"Just as I thought. They dumped the bodies at this location. It is strange that they are still alive. I need to check out how many Saiyans survive after this big event."_

Kageto summoned the Book of Destiny and searched for the Saiyan race and unanimous Fates. He found quite a few names that didn't share the same Fate as the rest: Nappa, Vegeta, Raditz, Turles, Broly, Paragas, Tarble and Kakarot. Of course he and Bardock didn't die at the destruction of Planet Vegeta but their names were blank. They have no Fate anymore. Kageto kept staring at the name Tarble. Who is that Saiyan?. He touched it and absorbed all the information of the unknown Saiyan and he was shocked.

_"Vegeta has a second son? When did he send him to that abandoned star?"_

Just as he wondered where Tarble could be, he saw a spacepod in the sky heading for the other side of the planet for take off.

_"I just had to think about it. But still, maybe I can love this nephew better than the first. It's weird that he has such a kind heart for a Saiyan. Maybe he turns out just like me."_

Just then he saw another spacepod leave the planet. It was heading to a normal plotted course.

_"That must be Kakarot, the miracle baby. I wonder why everything is connected to him. I saw Tarble's future and later in his life he will meet Kakarot. I wonder if the others will meet him too."_

Kageto touched all the names of the surviving Saiyan's and came to know all of their Fates and lives.

_"I-I-I can't believe this. All of them are connected to Kakarot AND Vegeta turned soft? This is all thanks to you, Kakarot. We have to meet someday, but I have to train with your amazing father first. He will want to meet you of course but we must choose the exact moment so it wouldn't affect the future."_

Kageto concentrated his energy and used the Instant Transmission to return to where Bardock was waiting.

End of Part 6

This was Part 6 where Kageto has decided not to save Fasha but of course still thinks about her. And of course is struck by the fact that Bardock might love her too. I didn't show it though but it's there. I also didn't show much of the original Bardock movie because I assume you already know that and this story is mostly about Kageto and what he does while the main storyline continues. It mostly takes some time to post a new chapter because I don't always have a laptop or PC in my posession. How do I write you ask? Easy, on my genuine Nokia N97 with the application: Picsel Smart Office. It writes documents in .docx format and is able to open .xls, .pdf, .pptx and much more! This offer is available for everyone with a little knowledge in electronics. You can get it ONLINE! Just pay for shipping and handling. Both products are sold seperately. :-)

Anyway that is the reason why you don't get chapters that fast but you get multiple chapters all at once. It's better that way, right?

This is the revised version of this chapter. I corrected my mistakes so you would have no trouble reading it. Enjoy.

-Kagetoworld


	7. Part 7: Revival

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 6: Kageto went to Planet Vegeta to deal with Planthor and get a bigger ship. He met Paragas and baby Broly and found out that Vegeta was jealous of the baby. He also found out about Vegeta's two sons. Before the planet exploded he transported himself back to the abandoned planet.

_"Bardock, you are the first brave Saiyan I have met. It wouldn't be a surprise that your son turned out that way too."_

**Part 7: Revival**

Kageto arrived at the abandoned planet where he saw that the ship has already arrived. There was no sign of Bardock but he had an idea where he could be. He entered the ship and Bardock was sitting in front of the control panel.

"Bardock, I'm back. I see that you like the ship already."

"Kageto, where were you? I thought something happened to you when the ship arrived empty. I thought you died."

"Well isn't it nice of you to worry about me but no, I am not dead. I cannot die because I'm immortal. You will be immortal too because I have a plan. After training some and teaching you a few things we will leave this planet. I will tell you more later."

"What are you going to teach me? Aren't I supposed to be the one teaching you to become a Super Saiyan?"

"I can have plenty of time to learn that myself but first you must learn to control your psychic abilities. Those are your most important abilities. With them you can judge if your actions will affect the future or not. You can also predict you opponents' moves with it.

Now that you are not a part of Destiny anymore, no one except me can read your mind. You are the only one that can read mine. We live outside of Fate. We can't just stand here and do nothing for the rest of our lives.

That's why we must work to maintain the Fate of others. Mostly the Fate of the ones we care about and in your case it would be Kakarot. If I help you maintain Kakarot's Fate, then that would positively affect the Fate of others too because Kakarot is connected to everyone. He is like the center of a universe. Everything seems to revolve around him. We must also find a planet that has Dragon Balls. We must wish for your immortality."

"That would be great. I could have never dreamt that my son would become so important. He's better that his brother Raditz that's for sure. Let's get to training, Kageto."

They trained for a month in increasing both of their strength. The planet seemed to be supplied with water and food that they could live on. They went swimming every now and then but it would end up in a fighting session. After that month Kageto felt that he has become stronger. He charged up to the limits of his powers and went beyond that. The end result was him achieving the Super Saiyan level.

"This is amazing, Bardock. Now I know how you felt with all this power flowing through your body."

"I know, Kageto. I have never felt so powerful but your level of Super Saiyan surpasses even mine. How is that possible?"

"Now that you mention it, I owe you an explanation. I have been chosen about a year ago as the next Saiyan Supreme. The Supremes are the protectors of every race in existence. Each race has a representative of their own race to represent them. The first term lasts five hundred years. After that the Supreme is free to choose whether he wants to look for a replacement or stay on the throne. They can stay for how long they want. As long as they stay a Supreme they keep their immortality and enhanced powers. On top of that they recieve a star filled with their own energy as a reserve to be able to replenish their energy whenever the are low on it. This explains why I'm stronger than you even when you could transform and I still couldn't."

"So this star that you have, can I see it?"

"Sure, I never used it yet so I will call it here."

Kageto focused on his energy pattern and identified another larger energy pattern that was just like his. He tried pulling it like a magnet towards his current location. When he did that, he recieved images of space in his mind. It appears that he can look through the star's "eyes". The star moved at the speed of light and in no time Kageto was watching down on the planet where he was standing on.

"It's here, Bardock, but we can't see it because it's daytime. I can use it for battle too, you know. I can let it shoot energy blasts in all possible amounts. I can even destroy planets with it. I can order it to rush through a planet with high speed and I can even ride in it through space because it can withstand the pressure. I can't let it come closer otherwise it will be pulled by the planet's gravity or the other way around and destroy it."

"That is remarkable, Kageto, now I finally understand what you said that day in the break room of you being stronger. And to think I was in the presence of the Supreme Saiyan. Why don't you teach me how to control my powers? Back at Planet Meat and before I went to confront Frieza I kept having these uncontrolled visions that keep coming back at the worst possible time and distracting me. Let's work on that."

"It's good to see you interested in your abilities. That way you can come to master them more quickly. Let's begin. First you must clear your mind and try to hear the seconds passing by. Once you can hear that, try making them go faster. Your heart rate will increase and that is the reason for your uncontrolled visions. Normally you get them when your in the midst of fighting or when you are tired afterwards, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It happened to me too. Now, think of making the seconds go faster while thinking about whose future you want to see. You will start to develop images in your mind of the future and the rest goes automatically."

Bardock did exactly what Kageto told him to do and he was getting images of his son on a green planet standing in front of Frieza. He then suddenly woke up from his trance.

"How did it go?"

"I recieved the same image of when I was inside of Frieza's energy ball. This time I felt that I had more control of the vision."

"Good job, now for the easy part: mind reading. It's almost the same as future sight but you only have to focus on the person whose mind you want to read. Forget about hearing the seconds and only focus on the person."

Bardock tried to read Kageto's mind and he succeeded. He saw images of Fasha in his mind and then he felt a warm feeling fill his body and his eyes were suddenly wide open.

"Well, Bardock, you managed to enter Kageto's head, huh," he heard a voice say in his head.

"Who are you?" asked Bardock.

"I am the one who controls everything."

"What are you doing inside of my head?"

Kageto realized Bardock talking to himself and he immediately knew that Destiny has transferred himself into Bardock.

"Destiny, get out of Bardock right now. You are freaking him out."

Kageto felt that familiar warm feeling inside of him and he was staring at Bardock's confused eyes.

"Bardock, I have to tell you something."

"Do you mind telling me what that was about? Why were you talking in my mind?"

"It wasn't me, it was the almighty Destiny. He is the one who was in control of the Fate of everyone in the entire universe. He needed a vacation and passed over all his responsibilities over to me. He can only possess those who are not connected to him. The ones who don't have a Fate anymore and live on free will. You and me are the only ones who have free will. I guess when you tried to read my mind he transferred himself through the connection you established between our minds."

"You are telling me that Destiny is actually someone who is alive and controls everything and decided to take a vacation in your body?"

"Yes, he has no physical body. That is why he can be everywhere at once."

"Damn right I am," said Destiny in Kageto's mind.

"So you ARE the all powerful being in the entire universe?"

"That's right," said Kageto,"I am a Supreme and Destiny's host. I can pass him on to you if you like."

"No, no, NO, don't do that!" pleaded Destiny in his mind, "I am perfectly fine here, please."

_"Did the great all powerful Destiny just say please?"_ Kageto said in his thoughts.

"Yes, I don't want to be some product that keeps being traded over between two fools who can't make up their mind."

_"Just so you know, I will only transfer you when you are starting to annoy me, friend."_

"Fine, whatever, I just wanna have a comfortable loooong vacation without moving from one luxury place to the other."

_"You know that a vacation will end eventually, right?"_

"As long as one of you stays alive, I will have all my work transferred to you and I'll enjoy a nice retirement. How is that for a word: RE-TI-RE-MENT."

_"It means you're getting to old to do your job."_

"No, it doesn't! It means taking a permanent break from your job."

_"Whatever."_

"Are you finished?" asked Bardock.

"Yeah, I'm done. You're a fast learner. I guess we are ready to leave then. Just let me attach my pod to the ship."

While Kageto was busy with his pod, Bardock entered the ship. He sat down on one of the chairs.

_"Kageto is a remarkable Saiyan. He is like the all powerful or something. I'm very lucky to have him as a friend. I am sure I saw Fasha inside of his mind. Could it be possible that he wanted to save Fasha before for his own reasons? If so, then he probably already knows I have feelings for her too. I wish there was someway to get her back."_

"All ready, Bardock? We will leave for Planet Namek in a few minutes after I finished making a few adjustments."

Kageto typed away on the control panel and the computer beeped in response. Kageto continued recalibrating the controls and managed to make the power output more efficient. He then plotted a course to Planet Namek and sat down.

"Everything is ready for take off. We are good to go."

A few seconds later the ship ascended into space. It was heading to Planet Namek where Kageto was planning to use the Dragon Balls to grant Bardock immortality. Bardock was still thinking why Kageto was doing this for him. He then fell asleep and during the entire trip. Kageto on the other hand transported himself to the Realm of Supremes. He asked for the Namekian Supreme and was pulled over to his chair.

"I am on my way to your planet, Kataas," Kageto said to the Namekian Supreme, "I'm gonna have to need you to come with me if we want to make a wish on the dragon."

"I'm afraid I can't, Kageto, I am dead to my fellow people. I only live an eternal life here in the Realm. I am only allowed to leave to the living world for emergencies."

"You are a Supreme, are you not? No one can stop you if you go to the living world. We are higher than the Kais. Can't you just summon the dragon and tell him my wish just to leave the next moment? It's not that difficult, right?"

"I would be breaking the rules if I go to the living world for no viable reason."

"Just this once, alright? They can't take away your title for breaking one rule, can they?"

"I guess not."

"Well, when I get so far and have gathered all seven, I will give you a call."

"I will be waiting for you here."

Kageto transported himself back to the ship. Bardock was fast asleep. He decided to rest too for it would be a long trip finding the Dragon Balls and no energy can go to waste.

Five Hours Later

The computer announced their arrival on Planet Namek. Both Kageto and Bardock have slept through the landing and were surprised to be on the planet. Kageto opened the hatch and stepped outside.

"This is the place."

"This place looks like the place in my vision where Kakarot will face Frieza."

"It is the place. Later in the future they will also come here for the Dragon Balls. Let's go, we must find a village. Here, take this extra scouter. Make sure the transmitter is off. We wouldn't want Frieza listening to our conversations, would we? Help me locate power levels. You take that direction and I take this one. Any indications of power levels can tell us if there is a village around here."

"I have a reading on mine," Bardock yelled out, "It's this way."

Kageto followed Bardock to the direction of the first village. After a five minute flight they landed in the middle of the village. They were surrounded by Namekians.

"Let me do the talking," Kageto whispered to Bardock.

"Tell them we came on urgent matters."

"Can I speak to your Elder, please?" Kageto requested.

"That would be me," said an old Namekian who stepped forward, "What is your business here on our peaceful planet?"

"We came here on urgent manners. This right here is Bardock and I am Kageto. We have come here to this planet for one specific reason. If I would have told you that reason, you wouldn't trust us with them."

"With what?"

"You know very well what we are talking about."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, it's easy to fake stupidity on knowing what objects I'm talking about if the objects haven't been mentioned even though you and I both know what they are."

"What are you ta..."

"I have read your mind and I know you have been asking yourself why some stranger knows about Porunga. Those were your exact words."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Do you know what a Supreme is?"

"Do you mean the Grand Kai?"

"No, every race has one Supreme who represents them and protects them. The Kais have the Supreme Kais and all of you have a Namekian Supreme so to speak. If I would have told you his name, you would have immediately given me the object of which we were talking about earlier."

"I swore to protect this item with my life."

"Let's try something else, shall we? Do you know your Fate, Namekian?"

"What are you..."

"I asked you a question."

"Wha..."

"Answer the question."

"We all have our own Fates."

"Exactly. And do you know who controls your Fate?"

"No."

"Me. I am Destiny," Destiny spoke to the Elder, "I have assumed this form because I am on a break. You are ruining my vacation by dragging on this conversation. Hand over the Dragon Ball before I change your Fate to something worse."

_"Can you really do that?"_ thought Kageto.

"Shut up and let me talk, Kageto. I am sick and tired of you stubborn living beings questioning everything. I go somewhere and tell them who I am and they don't even believe me anymore. I'm talking to you, old man. What? You think the all powerful in existence cannot get angry? You are dead wrong. Get the Dragon Ball right now! I have better things to do than standing here all day."

The Elder ran inside to get the Ball. Less than a second later he was standing in front of Destiny and he handed the ball over to him.

"Thank you for the Ball. Next time you must not take so long in trying to avert the question."

Destiny went flying for the next village and Bardock followed close behind.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Destiny said angrily.

_"Why don't you give my body back and then we'll talk?_"

"No, I will get the rest of the Dragon Balls."

"Fine, but don't get ME in trouble for YOUR stupidities."

For the next nine hours Destiny gathered five more Balls using Kageto's body. The only one left was the one star Ball that Guru, the leader of the Namekian, has in his possesion. They arrived at the lookout a few moments later. They were stopped by a guard.

"What is your business with Lord Guru..." he said but then saw the Dragon Balls revolving around Destiny.

"I am Destiny and I came to get the last Dragon Ball from your Leader."

"Y-Y-You may pass." the guard said confused.

They walked in the room and found a big and old Namekian sitting on a huge throne.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I came here for the last Dragon Ball that is sitting on the top of your throne."

"I'm afraid I can't let you have it, stranger."

"I can assure you I am no stranger, Guru. I am Destiny and I came here to wish immortality for this young Saiyan standing behind me."

"I believe you."

"I am sick and ti... wait, what?"

"I sensed your energy just now. I know who you are."

"Finally someone who recognizes me. The rest of the village Elders were a waste of time. You recognized me. Now I know that you haven't lost sight of your Fate. Please hand over the Dragon Ball."

Guru raised his right arm and grabbed the Dragon Ball above his head. He handed it over to Destiny and said: "I trust that you won't misuse them."

"You know I won't."

Destiny turned around and flew out of the lookout with the Dragon Balls spinning around his body and Bardock close behind him. They flew to an open space a few miles ahead and Destiny dropped the Dragon Balls. He spoke a sentence in the Namekian language and the Dragon Balls began glowing a bright orange light. The sky turned pitch black. Suddenly a wide ray of light came out of the Dragon Balls and began twisting in a spiral. Then a giant dragon appeared in front of them. It said something in Namekian that Bardock couldn't understand.

"What did he say?" he asked Destiny.

"He said that we get three wishes."

Destiny said something to the dragon and his eyes began glowing red. Bardock felt a strange feeling inside of him. His aura was showing around him and he felt better than ever. The dragon said a few things in Namekian again and Bardock asked again what he said.

"He said that my wish has been granted and that I have two more wishes left."

"What did you wish for?"

"Are you stupid or what? Didn't we make this entire trip to make you immortal?"

"Yes."

"Well then congratulations you are immortal."

"What are you going to do with the rest of the wishes?"

"What? Did you want to make a wish?"

"Well..."

"I already know what you want to wish for. This hollow head here wants the exact same thing," Destiny said while pointing at Kageto's head. He then said a sentence in Namekian and again the dragon's eyes glowed bright red. But this time the red glow stayed fixated on a spot in front of them. Slowly a figure began to emerge out of the glow. It was dressed in pink, yellow and white. It had short hair and only one shoulderflap on the armor. Out of the red light emerged Fasha.

"Fasha! You're alive!" yelled Bardock.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" she said confused.

"You are on Planet Namek and you have been revived," said Destiny to Fasha, "Do you remember being killed by Dodoria's men?"

"Yes, it feels like a long time ago but I do remember. Did you revive me?"

"Yes, but I am not who you think I am. The one whose body you see here standing in front of you has been possessed by me who is talking to you."

"Who are you then?"

"I am Destiny, the controller of Fate. I have revived you because both of these fools have feelings for you. They couldn't save you at Planet Meat otherwise the future would have changed."

"I don't know what to say."

"After I finish some business first, you can talk to the owner of this body."

Destiny told Porunga one last thing. Porunga's eyes glowed again and then he disappeared and the Dragon Balls spun around in mid-air. They then split each in a different direction. Destiny gave Kageto his body back.

"Fasha, you are alive. I wanted to save you before you left to Meat."

"Really, you would have done that for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to but the future was more important."

"Fasha, what happened when they killed you? Do you remember anything after that?" Bardock asked.

"I remember being pulled through a bright light. I had no arms or legs. I felt like a cloud floating. Then I was standing in a line waiting for something. When it was my turn, a huge man with a stamp said I was going to hell and after that I went through a big machine that ended up in hell. That is all I remember."

"I missed you so much, Fasha."

"Me too, Bardock."

"We have to get going," said Kageto, "We have along trip ahead of us."

"You still haven't told me your name," Fasha said to Kageto.

"I promise I'll tell you as soon as we get back to the ship."

The three of them flew for hours but eventually made it to the ship. When they entered the ship Fasha said: "So? Spit it out already!"

"My name is Kageto. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, very happy."

She quietly sat down on a chair and waited. Bardock did the same.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Kageto typed a series of keys on the panel and the ship took off. Kageto, Bardock and Fasha were heading to their next adventure.

End of the Beginning...

This is the end of Kageto: The Beginning of the Saiyan Supreme. The next chapter will inform you of the sequel of this story.

This is the revised version of this chapter. I have corrected my mistake to give you a greater pleasure in reading my story. I also incorporated an optical illusion. :p

How many dots do you see?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.If you counted thirty, you're absolutely...

WRONG!

You missed one. The one in front of the word 'If'. :p


	8. Re-Announcement

Announcement

The sequel to this story is called Kageto: The Supreme Saiyan and the Fate Protectors. It has already been posted. Please read it if you want to know what happens next.

This entire story has been revised and corrected by me. I spent hours and hours editing and modifying to give you this new and improved story. Please review if you like this story.

Yours truly,

Kagetoworld


End file.
